Amor Imposible
by Camy22
Summary: SCARLETT es una CHICA de 15 años que llega a NEW YORK pero ninguna vida es perfecta y afronta problemas: En la escuela y en su CLAN pero cuando logra escapar tendra algo que ocultar, Construye una verdadera amistad con su PRIMA y otras 3 chicas, se enamora de quien menos esperaba ¿Quién será? CONTIENE: KxL, RxOC, AxDxOC y MxOC -LA VIDA NO ES UN SUEÑO; LA VIDA ES UNA PESADILLA-
1. Llegando a NEW YORK

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de TMNT 2012**

**Quiero agradecer a PONY 29 y a DANITA 159 por su apoyo en este fic**

**Espero que les guste**

**PD: Las 3 (DANITA 159, PONY 29 y YO) SOMOS LEONARAI**

**PD2: Escribo como Danita 159 xD ya me acostumbre a leer así jeje sorry Danita x copiarme .**

**PD3: Recomiéndenme D:**

* * *

#En los ángeles – Una mansión#

*Había una chica echada en su cama con un boleto de avión con destino a NEW YORK*

PADRE DE LA CHICA (Se llama TAKASHI): SCARLETT… ¿Estas lista?

SCARLETT: Si padre…

/SCARLETT = NOMBRE COMPLETO: SCARLETT HINATA KOMURO ESCORZA, Es Alta mide 1.63, Blanca, Flaca, Ojos Marrones Claros, Su Cabello es Marrón, Largo Hasta los Codos, Lacio, Lleva un POLO ROJO, Una CASACA NEGRA, Un PANTALÓN NEGRO y Unas BOTAS NEGRAS y su arma es una KATANNA\

TAKASHI: SCARLETT, tu prima _ **[No diré el nombre luego lo sabrán ;P] **te estará esperando (Se acerca a SCARLETT)

SCARLETT: Si padre te prometo que iré con ella y daré lo mejor de mí (Segura)

TAKASHI: Eso espero hija mía (Le da un beso en la mejilla a SCARLETT)

*SCARLETT se despide de su padre, sube su equipaje y se va en su limosina directo al AEROPUERTO*

#En el estacionamiento del AEROPUERTO#

CHOFER: Señorita SCARLETT ya llegamos al AEROPUERTO (Abre la puerta para que salga SCARLETT y saca el equipaje de SCARLETT)

SCARLETT: Gracias (Entra al AEROPUERTO)

ANUNCIO: A todos los pasajeros para el vuelo con destino a NEW YORK acercarse a la puerta 10

*SCARLETT entrega su boleto, guardan su equipaje y sube al avión*

~Luego de 2 horas~ **[Pongámosle 2 porque enserio noce cuanto es desde los ÁNGELES hasta NEW YORK]**

#En el AEROPUERTO de NEW YORK#

*El avión aterriza*

SCARLETT: Al fin libre (Sonríe)

X: Hola primita (Sonríe)

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capítulo xD jejeje**

**Lamento hacerlo corto pero así soy yo**

**Bueno el otro Cap lo subiré cuando lo termine xDD (Ni siquiera aún lo comienzo)**

**¡Adiós! Y cuídense :)**


	2. Mi prima y JENNY!

**Hola xD (LA VERDAD NUNCA ME FUI)**

**Bueno gracias x no hacer nada xD**

**Me alegro que recibiste mi PM danita y tu tmb Pony**

**Este cap tmb será corto... ¿Creo?**

* * *

SCARLETT: ¡Hola! (Abraza a X) ¡KARAI! prima tiempo sin verte (Feliz

KARAI: (Rie) Bien… ¿Lista para ir a la SEDE del PIE? (Agarra una maleta de SCARLETT)

SCARLETT: Si (Agarra la otra maleta y se va con KARAI)

#Cerca a la SEDE del PIE#

SCARLETT: Y KARAI… ¿Ha pasado algo desde la última vez que me fui? (Mirando a KARAI)

KARAI: Mmmm… Si hay una nueva chica (Sin interés)

SCARLETT: ¿Así? ¿Quién es? (Curiosidad)

KARAI: Es una chica de 14 años se llama JENNIFER pero yo le digo JENNY (Segura)

SCARLETT: ¿Cómo entro al CLAN? (Curiosidad)

KARAI: Es la hija de CHRIS BRADFORD (Se detiene)

SCARLETT: No savia que CHRIS tuviera una hija (Mira a KARAI) ¿Por que te detienes? (Confundida)

KARAI: Ya llegamos (Entra a la SEDE del PIE)

#En la SEDE del PIE#

KARAI: Padre, ya llegamos (Arrodillándose)

SCARLETT: (Se arrodilla) Buenas tardes (Seria)

DESTRUCTOR: Bien… llévala a su habitación KARAI (Ordena)

*KARAI asiente con la cabeza y se va con SCARLETT*

#En el cuarto de SCARLETT#

SCARLETT: (Dejando sus cosas en el piso) Tu padre no ha cambiado nada (Sentándose)

KARAI: No de hecho no (Sonríe)

SCARLETT: ¿Dónde esta la chica nueva? (Aburrida)

KARAI: De seguro paseando (Sin interés)

SCARLETT: ¿Paseando? ¿Esa chava no entrena o que?

KARAI: (Rie) Mejor olvídalo (Rueda los ojos)

SCARLETT: ¿Me muestras la ciudad? (Sonríe)

KARAI: Yo no conozco la ciudad tan bien que digamos (Sonríe)

SCARLETT: Entonces salgamos (Feliz)

KARAI: Nos hecharan bronca (Alterada)

SCARLETT: (Frunce el ceño) No me interesa yo saldré si o si (Segura)

KARAI: Si nos hechan bronca dire que es tu culpa eh.. (Seria)

SCARLETT: Esta bien... (Sin interés)

#En las calles de NEW YORK#

*KARAI y SCARLETT estaban paseando y ven a una chica montada en un SKATE acercarse a ellas*

KARAI: Hola JENNY (Sonríe) "Que inoportuna"

/JENNY = NOMBRE COMPLETO: JENNIFER KIMIHO BRADFORD MORAN Es Alta mide 1.58, Flaca, Blanca, Ojos Verdes, Su Cabello es Rubio, Lacio, Largo hasta la cintura, Lleva un POLO CELESTE, Unos JEANS AZULES y Unas ZAPATILLAS NEGRAS; Tiene 14 años y su arma es una KUSARIGAMA\

JENNY: Hola (Feliz) "¿Quien será la del costado?"

SCARLETT: ¿Tu eres JENNY? (Sorprendida) "¿Y esta de donde apareció?

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo porque me están fregando y no me dejan escribir**

**DANITA no pongas malas palabras en el REVIEW otros pueden leer PERRA**

**Buenas noches y adiós...**


	3. Una misión

**Hola xD bueno estamos celebrando todos aquí en PERU por que ganamos en la corte de la HAYA [HAYA no del verbo HAYAR como dijeron en mi salón] xD bueno yo ni mierda de lo que significa pero bueno… luego le pregunto a DANITA y a PONY a ver si alguna sabe que es la HAYA bueno debido a esas celebraciones ni DANITA ni yo PUBLICAREMOS pero si estamos avanzando ^_^ Bueno xD yo publicare no sé si ella pero me estoy apresurando ella tal vez publique o no pero bueno no me interesa xD no mentira washa yo te amo :3 Jajaja CAMBIANDO DE TEMA ¡VAMOS CON EL CAP!**

**PD: A Y... antes de que me olvide gracias por leer mi historia :) me alegro que les guste :D**

* * *

JENNY: ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? (Sorprendida) ¿Quién eres tú? (Confundida)

SCARLETT: Me llamo SCARLETT soy la Purima Yori de KARAI (Seria)

JENNY: (Ignora a SCARLETT) KARAI… ¿Qué haces por aca? No se supone que tienes miedo a salir porque tu papi te grita JAJAJA (Se burla)

KARAI: "Grrr…" (Molesta) Y no se supone que el PERRO de tu papi te cuide (Ironía)

JENNY: (Molesta) Yo me largo (Se sube a su SKATE y se aleja)

SCARLETT: ¿PERRO? (Confundida)

KARAI: Es un mutante… a cierto aún no lo has visto (Ríe)

SCARLETT: "Mejor no pregunto" (Enarca una ceja) Creo que te pasaste (Finge preocuparse)

*KARAI y SCARLETT se miran seriamente y luego de 3 segundos empiezan a reírse a carcajadas*

SCARLETT: (Sigue riendo) Jajajaja eso ni yo me lo creo (Riendo) Ah… (Para de reír)

KARAI: Jajajaja Yo tampoco te lo creo (Ríe) Bueno ya... (Deja de reírse)

SCARLETT: Bueno hay que seguir paseando (Se empiezan a alejar)

#Cerca de ahí CON JENNY#

*JENNY estaba muy molesta por lo que paso con KARAI y SCARLETT por hacerle recordar que su padre era un perro*

JENNY: Esas estúpidas se creen la gran cosa por ser parientes de DESTRUCTOR (Molesta) Mejor me olvido de eso (Entra a un callejón)

JENNY: ¿Y esto? (Coge un NUNCHAKU) ¿De quién será? Bueno... mejor me lo llevo (Guarda el NUNCHAKU y se va)

#atrás de unos botes de basura#

MIKEY: No puede ser... se me debió caer cuando me tropecé (Preocupado)

~FLASH BACK~ **[Obviamente será corto xD]**

*MIKEY estaba paseando con su SKATE pero cuando intento hacer una maniobra se cae a un callejón*

#En el callejón#

MIKEY: Ouch (Sobándose la cabeza)

*MIKEY empieza a escuchar que alguien (JENNY) viene y se esconde detrás de unos botes de basura*

~FIN del FLASH BACK~

#Por las tiendas de NEW YORK#

SCARLETT: ¿Compramos ropa? (Aburrida)

KARAI: Okey, ¿Por que no? (Entran en una tienda)

~Luego de 2 horas~

SCARLETT: Eh visto tanta ropa que me quiero comprar todo... (Sonríe)

KARAI: "Antes de que lo hagas y me quede misia" (Nerviosa) ¿Vamos a comer? Yo invito (Sonríe) Solo no abuses (Advierte)

SCARLETT: Jejeje okey okey no abusare TE LO PROMETO (Alza una mano y cruza los dedos pero KARAI no se da cuenta)

KARAI: Bien vamos (Se voltea)

SCARLETT: Se la creyó (Ríe un poco y susurra)

#En un restaurante de comida JAPONESA#

*KARAI y SCARLETT entrar al restaurante*

SCARLETT: Se nota que extrañas JAPÓN Purima-ka (Ríe)

KARAI: No, de hecho no mucho esta ciudad también es divertida (Sonríe)

SCARLETT: Si tu lo dices... (Rueda los ojos)

~Luego de 1 hora~

*Las chicas pagaron la cuenta, salieron del restaurante JAPONÉS y se fueron a la SEDE del PIE*

#En la SEDE del PIE#

*Las chicas estaban pasando por el salón de entrenamiento y verán a JENNY entrenar con una KATANNA que obviamente era de ella y había un NUNCHAKU en una banca que no parecía que ella de era pero no quisieron preguntar, la ignoraron y siguieron su camino*

KARAI: Bien ya deberíamos cambiarnos (Aburrida)

SCARLETT: Esta bien... (Se va corriendo a su habitación)

KARAI: JENNY, ¡Vístete! luego saldremos (Ordena)

*JENNY recoge sus cosas mira a KARAI, asiente con la cabeza y se va corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse*

#Habitación de SCARLETT#

SCARLETT: Bien empezare a cambiarme (Saca su ropa NINJA)

*SCARLETT llevaba la misma ropa NINJA de KARAI, la misma máscara y el mismo maquillaje solo que no era ROJO era MORADO **[Quisieron pintarse igual solo se les dio la gana xD]**, luego salió de su habitación y del otro lado de la puerta estaban JENNY y KARAI esperándola*

KARAI: ¿Tanto te demoras?

SCARLETT: Perdón... (Aburrida) Pintémosle a JENNY (Susurra a KARAI)

KARAI: Está bien (Le responde de la misma manera) Atrapémosla (Sonríe con malicia)

*SCARLETT asiente con la cabeza, ambas (SCARLETT y KARAI) se tiraron encima de JENNY y la jalaron hasta su habitación*

#En la habitación de KARAI#

JENNY: Pero... ¿Qué hacen? (Confundida)

KARAI: Ya verás (Con la misma sonrisa) SCARLETT, ¿Qué color?

SCARLETT: ¿Qué color te gusta JENNY, ¿VERDE o NARANJA?

JENNY: VERDE... (Con miedo)

SCARLETT: Bien... (Sonríe)

~Luego de 5 minutos~

*Las 3 chicas salieron con el mismo maquillaje solo de color diferente*

JENNY: No me lo esperaba (Sorprendida)

KARAI: Fue idea de SCARLETT (Mira a JENNY)

SCARLETT: De nada (Ríe)

*Las 3 chicas entraron corriendo donde DESTRUCTOR y se arrodillaron*

#Donde DESTRUCTOR# **[xD asi nomas pondré creo]**

DESRTRUCTOR: Tengo una misión para las 3 y espero que la cumplan (Serio)

*Las chicas se quedan calladas*

DESTRUCTOR: Su misión es vencer a esas TORTUGAS y a SPLINTER, ¿Está claro? (Serio)

*Las 3 chicas asienten con la cabeza sin decir ninguna sola palabra*

DESTRUCTOR: Pueden retirarse (Serio)

*Las 3 chicas se paran hacen una reverencia y se van*

~Luego de 5 horas de entrenamiento~

#En el edificio BAYERLI#

JENNY: Me estoy aburriendo... (Apoyándose en la pared)

SCARLETT: No entiendo porque esas TORTUGAS son tan importantes para DESTRUCTOR acaso... ¿Se doblan, tienen armas, pelean o que? (Molesta)

X: De hecho si hacemos todo eso (Dice una voz detrás de ellas)

* * *

** Y... Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo...**

**A partir de ahora los are mas largos**

**Se me da la gana xD :ok no:**

**Purima-ka = Prima mayor**

**Purima Yori = Prima menor**

**¡Sayonara! **


	4. ¡NO ES CAPITULO! ¡VEN PONY! ¡CORRE VAL!

**PONY PONY PONY PONY VEN! TE LLAMO A TU CASA Y A TU CEL Y NO CONTESTAS NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO PERO TIENES QUE VENIR SHA! DANI ESTABA LLORANDO Y LUEGO DE UN RATO ESTABAMOS VIENDO TELE Y DE LA NADA LE ESTA SALIENDO AGUA DE LOS OJOS SE SACO SUS LENTES Y EMPEZO A GRITAR: ¡MIS OJOS! AHHH! ¡MIS OJOS ME ARDEN! AHHHHH! MIS OJOS! VEN CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE ESPERO QUE LO VEAS HOY Y AHORA CORRE! A MI CASA! YA NO SE QUE HACER ESTOY SOLA Y ELLA SIGUE GRITANDO AYUDA!**


	5. Peleas

**Hola :) ¿Cómo están? :D**

**Aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior**

**Vamos con el CAP ¡Go!**

* * *

*SCARLETT voltea y ve 4 TORTUGAS*

KARAI: Hola chicos (Saca su KATANNA)

*SCARLETT y JENNY hacen lo mismo*

RAPH: No pelearé con unas niñas (Se voltea)

SCARLETT: Tienes miedo o que rojito (Sonríe con malicia)

RAPH: No le temo a una niña patética como tú (Molesto)

*SCARLETT y RAPH se miran con odio*

SCARLETT: (Con la misma sonrisa) Ven por mi rojito a menos de que me tengas miedo claro...

*RAPH saco sus SAIS y empezó a pelear con SCARLETT*

KARAI: (Mira a JENNY) Ahora... (Seria)

*JENNY y KARAI empiezan a pelear con LEO, DONNIE y MIKEY; JENNY al ver los NUNCHAKUS de MIKEY se sorprende era el mismo NUNCHAKU que ella encontró eso significaba que era de él*

JENNY: "El NUNCHAKU... es de el" (Sorprendida y Mirando a MIKEY)

MIKEY: ¿Por que me miras? (Confundido)

*JENNY lo ignora y lo ataca*

KARAI: JENNY (Atacando a LEO) ¡JENNY! (Molesta)

*JENNY la mira*

KARAI: (Señala a DONNIE con su cabeza) Ve...

*Como JENNY estaba distraída mirando a KARAI, MIKEY aprovechó y le dio un golpe haciendo que ella retroceda y se agarre del borde del edificio y casi caiga*

SCARLETT: (Empuja a RAPH) ¡JENNY! (Va corriendo hacia el borde del edificio) ¡Aléjate de ella! (Patea a MIKEY lejos y ayuda a JENNY a subir)

JENNY: Gracias... (Le sonríe a SCARLETT)

*SCARLETT y JENNY miran a RAPH y MIKEY y los atacan*

SCARLETT y JENNY: ¡Ja! (Gritan y empiezan a pelear)

KARAI: ¡JENNY, SCARLETT! (Grita)

*Las nombradas miran a KARAI*

SCARLETT y JENNY: ¿Qué? (Molestas)

KARAI: (Hace una señal con su mano) ¡Ahora! (Empuja a LEO)

SCARLETT: No puedo creer que hagamos esto (Molesta)

*Las 3 chicas tiran SHURIKENS para poder distraer a los chicos mientras ellas escapan pero SCARLETT y KARAI son las únicas que se empiezan a alejar; JENNY se quedo mirando a MIKEY pero él la miraba confundido*

JENNY: "Otro día te lo daré si te lo doy ahora me meteré en varios problemas" (Se voltea, hace lo mismo que KARAI y SCARLETT y se empieza a alejar para poder acercarse a SCARLETT y a KARAI)

DONNIE: ¿Por que esa chica te miraba? (Confundido)

MIKEY: No lo sé... (Confundido)

#Con las chicas#

KARAI: ¿Por que te quedaste? (Sin mirar a JENNY)

JENNY: Por nada KARAI (Seria)

SCARLETT: A DESTRUCTOR no le gustará que nos hayamos ido en pleno combate (Preocupada)

KARAI: Cálmate... El no tiene por que enterarse (Sonríe con malicia)

JENNY: ¿A no? (Confundida)

KARAI: No..., no le diremos nada... ¿Entendido? (Seria)

SCARLETT y JENNY: ¡Si! (Felices)

JENNY: (Mira a KARAI) "Tarde o temprano se enterara" (Desvía la mirada)

SCARLETT: "No puedo creer que hayamos escapado" (Molesta)

KARAI: "No se que excusa inventaré cuando DESTRUCTOR se entere" (Preocupada)

~Luego de 10 minutos~

*Las chicas llegaron a la SEDE del PIE*

#En la SEDE del PIE#

*Las chicas entran y cada una se dirige a su cuarto*

#En el cuarto de JENNY#

*JENNY entro a su cuarto y se sintió aliviada de no encontrarse con su padre pero cuando cerró la puerta y cuando se dio media vuelta se sorprendió por lo que vio, vio a su padre sentado él estaba ahí esperándola*

JENNY: Padre… (Asustada)

PERRERA: JENNIFER… (Serio)

JENNY: Padre… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? (Sorprendida)

PERRERA: Acaso… un padre no puede venir a visitar a su hija (Serio)

JENNY: No es eso padre… (Mira al piso) Padre… no es por nada pero solo quiero descansar, estoy cansada después de enfrentar a las tortugas (Miente)

PERRERA: Bien hija, te dejaré descansar (Se acerca a JENNY) Si no cumples con tu misión sabes lo que pasará (Dicho eso se fue)

JENNY: Si lo sé (Triste)

*JENNY se saca el MAQUILLAJE, la ARMADURA y la ROPA y luego se pone una PIJAMA para echarse a dormir*

#En el cuarto de SCARLETT#

SCARLETT: Bueno… tengo sueño… (Avosteza)

*SCARLETT se saca el MAQUILLAJE, la ARMADURA y la ROPA para luego echarse a dormir casi desnuda*

#En el cuarto de KARAI#

KARAI: (Suspira) Que bueno que nadie me vio (Aliviada) Mejor voy a dormir (Cansada)

*KARAI se cambió de ropa, se quitó el MAQUILLAJE y fue a dormirse*

* * *

**¿DESTRUCTOR se enterará que no cumplieron la misión? ¿Por que PERRERA amenazó a JENNY, será que hay un secreto que no sabemos? No se si lo pondré en el siguiente Cap pero lo pondré (ALGUN DÍA) **

**Em... perdón pasaron algunos pequeños problemas pero estoy de vuelta ^^**

**Aquí les dejo lo que sigue y espero que les guste y me alegran con sus comentarios :D**

**Adiooossss... cuídense hasta la proxima**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**PD: y antes de que me olvide me llamaron x si les importa DANITA llamaron por teléfono ella ya esta bien no me dijeron nada mas no quieren que sepa lo qe tiene pero bueno que se hace...**

**PD2: Carajo DANITA deja de contarle tus problemas a PONY, oe se que fue triste y le da pena de lo que le contaste de tu orrible vida y bueno cállate que yo tmb voy a llorar T.T**

**DANITA: ¿Nos vamos CAMI? (Mirándome)**

**YO: No espera aún no público (Escribiendo**

**PONY: Que sea rápido antes de que... (Aburrida)**

**X: ¡DANIELA! (Grita) ¡Ven!**

**DANITA: ¡No quiero papá! ¡No quiero ver a la mujer horrenda con la que te vas a casar!, no quiero ver a la chica que me quitó tu amor, no quiero ver a la chica que cada vez que te pregunten por mi te haga señas para que no respondas nada, no ver a la chica que te cambio y dejo que me amaras, no quiero que ella sea mi madrastra, no quiero ir a tu boda, no quiero que me ignores, lo único que siempre quise fue un padre que me amara no es plata ni mucho tiempo solo cariño (Triste y llorando) ¡Y AUN NO TERMINO!**

**PD3: Creo que me iré antes de que DANITA siga llorando, hablando cosas malas de su próxima madrastra y trataré de evitar una pelea de padre e hija ¬¬**

**YO: DANITA ¡CALLATE MIERDA! (Furiosa)**

**DANITA: ¡No! Y aún no termino, tampoco quiero que... (Sigue hablando)**

**PD4: Bueno ya me voy esta chava esta de lo peor ya me esta empezando a caer chinche ¬¬**

**Bueno bye... Nos leemos pronto y no se pierdan el próximo Cap. ;)**


	6. Bromas y Venganzas Parte 1

Chapter 5: Un día difícil

**Hola, ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**Para **aricabon: Gracias enserio eres muy amable

**Para **Danita159: Si es venganza y eso de: "COMO NO PIENSAS" tú sabes que fue lo que paso y te reías malota malota ¬¬

**Para **Pony29: Mira… a las 10 en la casa de DANITA y no llores si quieres saber toda la verdad te prometo que te la diremos… pero solo espero que no llores…

**Bueno vamos con el Cap ^^**

* * *

#En la SEDE del PIE – Cuarto de JENNY#

*Sonó el despertador y JENNY se levanta*

JENNY: Nueva mañana y otro día en el que tengo que luchar por mi vida (Triste)

#Cuarto de KARAI#

*Suena la alarma y KARAI se levanta*

KARAI: (Se cambia) Debo ir a despertar a SCARLETT de seguro se ha quedado dormida (Saliendo de su habitación)

#Cuarto de SCARLETT#

*Suena la alarma y SCARLETT se levanta algo somnolienta*

SCARLETT: Carajo (Molesta) Apágate maldita alarma (Presionando cualquier botón pero la alarma empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte al parecer le estaba subiendo volumen) Mierda… (Destruye el despertador) Al fin como esa maldita cosa se apagó al fin puedo dormir (Echándose en su cama)

*Alguien toca la puerta*

SCARLETT: Mierda… ¿Y ahora qué? (Parándose) ¿Quién será? (Avosteza y abre la puerta)

*Cuando SCARLETT abre la puerta ve entrar a KARAI algo ¿Molesta?)

KARAI: ¿Aún no te cambias? (Finge Molestarse y sorprenderse)

SCARLETT: Déjame dormir (Yendo a su cuarto somnolienta, echándose en su cama y cubriéndose con las mantas)

KARAI: ¿¡Rompiste el despertador!? Más bien… ¿¡Destrozaste el despertador!? (Vuelve a fingir estar Molesta y Sorprendida) "Ya me lo esperaba de hecho si no lo hacías me ibas a parecer rara" (Sonríe para sus adentros aunque por fuera tenía en su cara una expresión de molestia)

SCARLETT: Ahora no me jodas KARAI… intento dormir (Se cubre con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y se pone las almohadas en los oídos)

#Cuarto de JENNY#

*JENNY se termina de cambiar y se mira al espejo*

JENNY: No me importa afrontar las consecuencias de la traición pero prefiero hacer lo correcto y no lo que no debo, si debo fingir mi muerte y cambiarme el nombre, lo haré solo esperare un poco de tiempo, mi plan de escape será perfecto (Segura y saliendo de su habitación)

#En los pasillos#

*JENNY estaba yendo a desayunar para luego entrenar pero se abre la puerta del cuarto de SCARLETT y una mano la jala*

#En el cuarto de SCARLETT#

JENNY: Ouch… ten cuidado (Sobándose el brazo)

KARAI: Ya perdón (Rodando los ojos)

JENNY: Y bien… ¿Qué pasa? (Aburrida)

*KARAI señala el dormitorio de SCARLETT, JENNY va y ve a SCARLETT ahí tirada durmiendo como si fuera la bella durmiente y saca su celular*

KARAI: ¿Qué haces? (Confundida)

JENNY: Shh… (Pone su dedo en la boca) Cállate KARAI (Susurra y Toma una foto de SCARLETT) Que esto es para el FACEBOOK (Sonriendo y guardando su celular)

*KARAI le da un zape a JENNY en la cabeza y JENNY cambia su cara de alegría por una de dolor*

JENNY: Ouch… ¿Por qué me pegas? (Hace puchero)

KARAI: Por tarada (Molesta) Ahora ve y levántala (Cruza los brazos)

JENNY: No quiero… (Con miedo)

KARAI: ¡Qué vallas! (Ordena)

*JENNY trae un vaso de agua y le tira en la cara a SCARLETT haciendo que SCARLETT empiece a corretear a JENNY por todo su cuarto botando todas las cosas y gritando*

KARAI: (Pone cara de fastidio) ¡Cálmense ambas! (Intenta detener a SCARLETT pero SCARLETT la empuja haciendo que KARAI caiga) Mierda… ¡Basta! (Grita furiosa)

*JENNY y SCARLETT dejan de corretearse y miran confundidas a KARAI*

JENNY: Funcionó (Feliz)

SCARLETT: ¡Sí! (Choca las manos con JENNY)

KARAI: ¿De qué están hablando? (Confundida)

JENNY: Queríamos fastidiarte (Sonríe tiernamente)

SCARLETT: Exacto (Sacándole la lengua a KARAI)

KARAI: (A punto de explotar) Cámbiate y vámonos… nos están esperando (Sale muy molesta del cuarto de SCARLETT)

JENNY: ¿Nos pasamos? (Preocupada)

SCARLETT: Na… creo que no (Desinteresada) "Creo que si"

#En los pasillos#

*KARAI no podía creer que su propia prima le hiciera eso aunque no era la primera vez…*

KARAI: La venganza es un plato que se debe comer caliente (Sonríe maliciosamente y va a desayunar)

#En el cuarto de SCARLETT#

*SCARLETT se termina de cambiar y sale corriendo con JENNY para ir a tomar desayuno*

#En el desayuno# **[xD no sé cómo poner tantos lugares]**

*Las chicas se fueron a sentar con KARAI pero en las sillas que se sentaron estaban cortadas y cuando ellas se sentaron se cayeron quedando en ridículo frente a todos e incluso todos empezaron a reírse de ellas incluso la misma KARAI*

KARAI: Jajajaja (Riéndose) Se lo merecen (Sigue riendo)

SCARLETT: Con que tú lo hiciste (Molesta)

JENNY: No juegues con fuego porque te quemarás KARAI (Molesta)

KARAI: No me arán nada (Segura)

JENNY y SCARLETT: (Se miran confundidas) ¿A no? (Enarcando una ceja)

SCARLETT: Si venganza es lo que quieres venganza conseguirás (Sonríe con malicia)

*Las 3 chicas se miran desafiante ya no era por equipos ahora era TODAS contra TODAS*

* * *

**SCAELETT: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejó estoy haciendo este capítulo que será de 2 partes para agregarle un poco de humor al FIC y hacerlos reír un rato porque esto apenas comienza (Sonrío con malicia)**

**KARAI: Este FIC será laaaaaargo (Aburrida)**

**ABRIL: Pues yo aún no apareeeeeesco (Molesta)**

**SCARLETT: Ten paciencia algún día aparecerás (Sin tomarle importancia al asunto)**

**ABRIL ¿¡Algún día!? (Alterada)**

**SCARLETT: Si quieres nunca (Sacándole la lengua a ABRIL) Como en el de DANITA xD**

**ABRIL: Cierto… como son amigas capaz ninguna me pone nunca en su FIC ¬¬ (Molesta)**

**SCARLETT: Somos amigas pero…**

**JENNY: (Interrumpe a SCARLETT) ¡Ya tengo las pelucas! (Feliz)**

**KARAI: Te apresuraste (Cruzando los brazos) Aún no llegamos a ese capítulo (Rodando los ojos)**

**JENNY: Opz entonces las guardaré (Sonríe)**

**ABRIL: ¿Para que las pelucas? (Confundida)**

**SCARLETT: Tú… no lo sabes… (Sonríe nerviosamente)**

**LEO: ¿Qué piensan hacer? (Preguntando curiosamente)**

**SCARLETT: Hey… nadie te llamo ni a ti, ni a ti, ni a ti (Señalando a Las tortugas)**

**RAPH: ¬¬ (Molesto)**

**DONNIE: No nos botes ¬¬ (Molesto)**

**MIKEY: ¿Van a hacer fiesta de disfraces? (Sorprendido)**

**JENNY: Nop… ¿Les decimos SCARLETT? (Mira a SCARLETT)**

**SCARLETT: No me mires a mi (Se aleja) Es tu plan (Intenta lavarse las manos)**

**JENNY: Bueno si pero naa… olvídenlo chicos no les diremos (Les saca la lengua a las tortugas)**

**RAPH: ¿Por qué? (Molesto)**

**KARAI: No lo querrás saber… (Yéndose con JENNY y SCARLETT)**

**ABRIL: En fin… (Molesta)**

**LEO: Algo traman y no es nada bueno podrían meterse en problemas (Mirando como las chicas se alejaban)**

**DONNIE: LEO, no te preocupes por tu novia ella sabe cuidarse sola (Bromea)**

**LEO: KARAI, ¡No es mi novia! "Aún" (Grita)**

**MIKEY: Si, si claro (Ya vámonos)**

**RAPH: ¿Vienes ABRIL? (Mirando a ABRIL)**

**ABRIL: No yo me quedaré aquí ¡YA QUE ALGUIEN NO TERMINARÁ DE HABLAR! (Grita fuerte para que SCARLETT la escuche y la escuchó pero le sacó el dedo medio) Ignorando eso… NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE AMOR IMPOSIBLE díganle a DANITA [IGUAL DIGANLE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO TARDE] y a SCARLETT que me pongan D: Adiós…**


	7. Bromas y Venganzas Parte 2

**Bueno ya volví jejeje, Hola xD jajaja nunca me fui pero bue...**

**Había un tono x mi casa y la canción que escuche fue... ¿Pegajosa?**

**Mmmm... me imagine a RAPH cantándole esa canción a MONA LISA fue épico y luego me cague de risa xD**

**El coro era: ME ENCANTA TU SONRISA MONA LISA, TIENE ALGO QUE HIPNOTIZA, ME HECHIZA, ME ENCANTA TU MIRADA, TU CARA ENAMORADA Y EL SABOR DE TU BOCA, CUANDO TE BESO, CUANDO TE BESOO...**

**xD la canción se llama MONA LISA de ALKILADOS por si les interesa... y x si no lo saben EL SABADO 8 DE FEBRERO SE ESTRENA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE TMNT 2012 ACA EN PERU A LAS 10:00 A.M. SI ERES DE PERU TIENES SUERTE xD**

* * *

SCARLETT: Bien empecemos la función (Sonríe con malicia)

JENNY: Esto es la guerra (Cierra un puño)

*Las 3 chicas empiezan a mirarse con odio y luego de 5 segundos cada una sale corriendo a planear sus venganzas...*

#Con SCARLETT#

SCARLETT: Bien... (Pone una cubeta de pintura rosa encima de la puerta de su cuarto)

SCARLETT: ¡JENNY! (Grita y Ríe)

JENNY: ¿Qué? (Entra a su cuarto y le cae la cubeta de pintura rosa)

SCARLETT: Jajajajaja (Ríe a carcajadas)

JENNY: Odio este color (Se mira) Me las pagarás SCARLETT (Sale Furiosa del cuarto de SCARLETT)

#En el cuarto de KARAI#

KARAI: Ya sé lo que aré pero será en la hora del almuerzo (Sonríe con malicia)

#En el cuarto de JENNY#

*JENNY se fue a bañar y luego se cambio*

JENNY: ¿Qué haré? Ya sé (Sonríe) La foto (Saca su celular) Será la mejor venganza de todas (Ríe)

*JENNY salió de su cuarto, imprimió la foto y la pegó en una pared era cómo un MEME QUE DECIA "QUE CHUCHA MIRAS", de JENNIFER BRADFORD; cada soldado del píe que pasaba se reía incluso PERRERA, CARA de PEZ y KARAI*

KARAI: Buena broma JENNY... (riendo)

*SCARLETT salió de su cuarto y notó que todos se reían de ella hasta que vio la foto*

SCARLETT: ¡Maldita JENNY! (arranca el cartel) Me las pagarás (Yéndose)

~Luego de unas horas~

#En el almuerzo#

*KARAI le pegó pegamento a las 2 sillas; luego vinieron SCARLETT y JENNY y se sentaron en dichas sillas, solo era cuestión de tiempo que para cuando terminen de almorzar y se pararan*

SCARLETT: Ya me voy (Se para con la silla) Mierda...

*KARAI empieza a reírse*

SCARLETT: KARAI... (Furiosa)

JENNY: (Se para con la silla) ¿Pero qué? (Confundida)

*KARAI empieza a reír más fuerte*

SCARLETT: "Ya se que haré" (Yéndose con la silla pegada en su trasero)

~Luego de unas horas~

*La broma de SCARLETT ya estaba lista había puesto una cuerda y cuando la pisaran se bañarían de un montón de pasteles, esa era su broma "FINAL"*

#En los pasillos#

SCARLETT: Bien... ya vienen (Escucha que pasos se acercan) Me esconderé (Se esconde atrás de la pared)

*Estaban yendo KARAI y JENNY pero no eran las únicas alguien más también estaba yendo la otra persona se empezó a acercar; KARAI fue la que piso la cuerda y los pasteles se empezaron a disparar, JENNY y KARAI salieron corriendo pero la otra persona se aproximó y le cayó en la cara pero no era alguien cualquiera ese alguien era DESTRUCTOR, SCARLETT estaba a punto de reír pero al darse cuenta que fue DESTRUCTOR las 2 chicas (JENNY y KARAI) lo miraron con miedo se notaba que él estaba molesto y luego SCARLETT salió...*

DESTRUCTOR: (Mira a las 3 chicas furioso) ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? (Furioso)

*Las 3 chicas se congelaron de miedo y ninguna respondió*

DESTRUCTOR: ¡Hablen! (Grita Furioso)

KARAI: Padre... yo no lo sé (Dice Con miedo mirando al piso)

JENNY: Señor... No tengo ni la menor idea (Dice Asustada y alejándose un poco)

SCARLETT: Fue mi culpa (Dice temblando) Lo lamento señor... (Dice Arrepentida y mirando al piso) **([N.A: No pondré lo que pasó ustedes imagínenselo imaginen como reaccionará DESTRUCTOR al enterarse eso se los dejo])**

~Luego de unas horas~

#En el cuarto de SCARLETT#

SCARLETT: Bueno voy a salir un rato para olvidarme de todo (Pone una cara de fastidio y sale)

*SCARLETT estaba paseando y se choco con una chica e hizo que la chica botara sus cuadernos*

SCARLETT: Lo siento... No me fijé (Ayuda a la chica levantando sus cuadernos)

CHICA: No la culpa es mía por cierto me llamo ABRIL (Sonríe y Le extiende la mano)

SCARLETT: Yo soy SCARLETT (Le corresponde el saludo y Le devuelve la sonrisa)

* * *

**SCARLETT: Bueno aquí nomás queda (Molesta)**

**ABRIL: Gracias... al fin me pones ¬¬ (Mirando a SCARLETT)**

**SCARLETT: Si, si de nada (Sin tomar le importancia a ABRIL)**

**KARAI: ¿Por que no pusiste lo que te pasó? (Confundida)**

**SCARLETT: No, no quise... (Tratando de ignorar a KARAI)**

**JENNY: Pero fue divertido me cagé de risa (Riendo)**

**SCARLETT: Niña insolente (Empieza a corretear a JENNY)**

***KARAI y ABRIL miraban como SCARLETT correteaba a JENNY y pusieron una cara de frustración***

**LEO: ¿Por qué pelean? (Recién llegando con las demás tortugas)**

**ABRIL: Porque JENNY se rió de lo que hizo SCARLETT**

**RAPH: ¿Qué habrá hecho? (Mirando como JENNY y SCARLETT se correteaban)**

**KARAI: Oigan (Alzando los brazos como haciendo una señal de "háganme caso") ¡Oigan! (Mirando como siguen correteando JENNY y SCARLETT e ignorándola)**

**DONNIE: Chicas... (Mira a SCARLETT y a JENNY que por cierto ellas no le hacían caso a nadie)**

***KARAI se acercó a ABRIL***

**KARAI: ABRIL ayúdame... ahí que detenerla (Acercándose con ABRIL hacia SCARLETT)**

***KARAI y ABRIL empezaron a agarrar a SCARLETT de los brazos pero SCARLETT seguía y JENNY se esconde atrás de MIKEY***

**MIKEY: No tengas miedo (Le da una tierna sonrisa a JENNY)**

**JENNY: (Le respondes la sonrisa) No la conoces (Ríe)**

**SCARLETT: ¡Deja de reír! (Grita) ¡Lo que pasó no fue gracioso! (Furiosa e intentando zafarse)**

**KARAI: No podrás (Agarrándola mas fuerte)**

**SCARLETT: Me acaban de dar una idea (Feliz y sonriendo)**

**LEO: Eso no me gusta...**

**SCARLETT: Es mi FIC... ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA AGREGARE UN POCO DE FANTASÍA AL ASUNTO JEJEJEJE! ¡JENNY trae las pelucas! ¡El momento a llegado!**

**JENNY: Aún no recién vas 7 Cap. y ya con las pelucas por favor a los 15 Cap. te las doy xD (Se aleja de SCARLETT)**

**SCARLETT: ¿Qué? Tu a mí no me mandas... (Molesta y Preparándose para golpear a JENNY)**

**JENNY: Esas son mis condiciones a si me golpees no conseguirás nada (Segura)**

**KARAI: Jajajaja (Se ríe)**

**RAPH: No se que querrán hacer (Acercándose a las chicas)**

**JENNY: Tampoco lo querrás saber (Mirando a RAPH)**

**SCARLETT: Bueno JENNY okey... a los 15 ... (Suspira)**

**JENNY: Bien... (Yéndose)**

**SCARLETT: Bueno adiós cuídense no se pierdan el próximo capitulo... (Sonriendo)**


	8. ¡NO ES CAPITULO! PREGUNTA Y QUIEN ES X?

**Hola... jeje perdon me estoy demorando de hecho me demorare xD a mis amigas y a mi nos CASTIGARON...**

**X: Fue thu culpa**

**SCARLETT; Perdon, perdon... eh...**

**JENNY: No le heches la culpa _**

**X: Si fue haci...**

**JENNY: Espero que el separen el grupo**

**SCARLRTT; Somos las lideres**

**X: Y tu la tercera JENNY**

**JENNY: Tu la primera _ y tu la segunda SCARLETT ya lo se...**

**SCARLETT: No lo separaremos**

**X: No...**

**JENNY: _ Dejala terminar de hablar - jala a X hasta la sal7da de la casa de SCARLETT**

**SCARLETT: Si se preguntan x _ es un OC es mi amiga y la pondre sobre eao quiero hablar que quieren q ponga**

**1: Donnie x April o 2: Donnie x OC y Casey x April **

**Bueno bye ... mi hiatoria seguira igual no hay editados... solo q se como poner el OCy sera divetidicimo xD**

**X: Ya carajo ven tu le explicaras q mis padres o mas bien a mi madre que es la unoca persona que le importo lo que paso...**

**SCARLETT: Algunos tal vez ya saben quien es peto bueno**

**X: Ya?**

**SCARLETT: Ya ya voy bye bye**


	9. ¡NO ES CAPITULO! JEJE ZORRY ¿QUIEN ES X?

**Bueno jejeje lo que pasa esq no puedo sigo CASTIGADA y como quedo en empate sera AxDxOC sera interesante lalala**

**JENNY: Estupida... te tas salteando ahora sera en el CAP 17 lo de las pelucas**

**SCARLETT: Maldita CSM - Muy furiosa y persiguiendo a JENNY**

***LLEGAN 7 CHICAS***

**7 CHICAS: HOLA!**

**X: ENCUESTA...**

**JENNY: ¿A QUE LIDER QUIEREN MAS A SCAR O A _?**

**X Y SCARLETT: SCAR Y _? - SORPRENDIDAS Y ALTERADAS**

**JENNY: YO VOY x _**

**X: JA!**

**ALESSANDRA, MELISA, SANDRA Y GRACE: YO VOY POR DONDE VA JENNY**

**X: JA!**

**SHIRLEY: CON MI WASHA FAVORITA... CON _**

**VALERY: Y YO?**

**SHIRLEY: POS VEN...**

**VALERY: OKEY...**

**JACKELINE: COMO TE ODIO _ ME VOY CON SCARLETT**

**X: EL SENTIMIETO ES MUTUO...**

**SCARLETT: YO SI QUIERO A JACKY, NO A MELI, NI A SANDY, NI A SHII, NI A VALE, NI A JENNY, NI A ALE, NI A GRACI NI A _**

**BUENO COMO NADIE ME QUIERE ME VOY MALDITAS CSM**

**¿QUIEN ES X?**


	10. Una Nueva Compañera

**Bueno espero que hayan adivinado quien es mi OC o X xD ella se molestara x lo que are pero bua... no me interesa lo que piense**

**Hola... escribiendo... yo... mietras mis padres no estan... ye... xDDD**

**Bueno dejare de hablar y avanzare este cap... vamos!**

**PD: No se con quien chucha se quedara DONNIE pero a partir del 17 como quiso JENNY habra mas FANTASIA xD demasiado dire pero bua... mi imaginacion trabaja asi**

**PD2: xD ya no pondre parentesis es una idea de mis amias y io pero... en vez de eso seran los guiones y seran mejor redactados y mas especificos ^^**

**PD3: Perdon x la demora pero estoy en TABLET, mis amigas y yo no publicamos xq entramos en cel y ahi no se puede hacer nada de nada... solo dar review**

**Sin mas vamos con el cap**

* * *

*SCARLETT recibe un mensaje*

SCARLETT: ABRIL o siento pero me tengo que ir un gusto conocerte ^^ - Dice sonriendose y llendose corriendo hacia la SEDE del CLAN del PIE

ABRIL: Que chica mas rara bueno yo creo que tambien me ire - Dice viendo la direccio por la que se fue SCARLETT, luego voltea y se dirige a las alcantarillas

#En las alcantarillas#

ABRIL: Hola chicos - Entrando, Saludando alzando una mano y sonriendo dirigiendose hacia las tortugas

LOS 4: Hola ABRIL - LEO se va al DOGO, RAPH empieza a "leer" una revista, DONNIE se va a su laboratorio con ABRIL y MIKEY se largo a su cuarto **[xD jaja no mentira ewe]**

En el DOGO..., Con LEO...

*LEO estaba entrenando y practicando KATAS y MOVIMIENTOS NUEVOS para el proximo encuentro con el CLAN del PIE que por cierto seria esa misma noche*

LEO: "Ayer me encontre con ella, con la chica que se robó mi corazón, hablo de ella, de KARAI..."

Con RAPH

*RAPH estaba leyendo una revista o historieta*

RAPH: "Esa chica la pelimarron la de la coleta alta era insoportable... perk debo admitir que era muy linda... ¡no! ¿Que estoy pensando? Yo no me puedo enamorar ¡No! Jamas..."

Con MIKEY

*MIKEY estaba hechado en su cama mirando al techo*

MIKEY: "La linda chica rubia... JENNY creo que se llama, me quedo mirando con sus hermosos ojos verdes... creo que dire que es mi princesa de ojos verdes"

Con DONNIE y ABRIL

*DONNIE estaba mirando a ABRIL con una cara estupida de enamorado*

DONNIE: "Estan... bonita... me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi"

*ABRIL se da cuenta o mas bien... ya se habia dado cuenta pero volteo a ver a DONNIE pero solo conseguio que DONNIE se volteara un poco sonrojado; ella al darse cuenta solo rueda los ojos y mira a otro lado*

ABRIL: "DONNIE... yo tambien Te Amo pero porque no tienes el valor de defirmelo... yo tambien quiero estar contigo, no se cuanto tiempo mas estare esperando"

#En la SEDE del PIE#

*SCARLETT entro a su cuarto por una ventana que dejo abierto por si acaso*

SCARLETT: Ya llegue... Que alivio... - Dice aliviada, cierra la ventana por la que entro y se sacude la ropa

*Un NINJA del PIE toca la puerta del cuarto de SCARLETT*

NINJA: Señorita SCARLETT el maestro DESTRUCTOR solicita su presencia*

SCARLETT: Digale que ya voy - Dice super nerviosa sacandose la ropa para luego ponerse su ropa NINJA

*SCARLETT sale de su cuarto corriendo hasta llegar con DESTRUCTOR*

Con DESTRUCTOR

*SCARLETT entra corriendo y se arrodilla*

DESTRUCTOR: Ya que todas estan aqui - Mirando un poco molesto a la recien llegada - Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera - Dice muy seguro

JENNY, KARAI y SCARLETT: "¿Compañera?" - Piensan muy alteradaa, confundidas y sorprendidas

*Unas puertas se habren y entra una chica*

DESTRUCTOR: Ella es HANA, su nueva compañera -Dife señalandola con la palma de su mano extendida

/HANA = Nombre Completo : HANA RUBI LIVIA INUZUKA; Es Alta mide 1.63, Flaca, Blanca, Su Pelo es ROJO, Lacio, Largo Hasta la Cintura, Sus Ojos son Celestes, Llevaba la misma ropa de KARAI no tenia puesta la mascara, Tiene 15 años y su arma es una KATANNA\

HANA: Kon - nichiwa - Dice haciendo una reverencia

* * *

**Jeje aqui se los dejo... SOY DE PERU y si piensan veir les recomiendo que no lo agan jejeje**

**Bueno tal vez sea algo corto pero que mas se puede hacer mis apuntez llegan hasta aca y pense que seria mas largo...**

**Bueno... no te molestes HANA con migo por ponerte en mi fic xD se que no querias pero bua... ****y se te meto entre DONNIE y ABRIL peor xD**

**Bueno hasta aqui nomas llega chicas**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Nos leemos... ¿Pronto? No, no creo que sea pronto D: bueno...**

**Adiós...**

**PD: Solo entro desde CEL y no puedo publicar**


	11. NEGRO y VERDE

**Hola... ya regrese... no estoy descastigada solo que me atrevi a escaparme de mi casa x... un rato...**

**Bueno.., dejare de hablar de mi...**

**PD: HANA ES IGUAL A ABRIL SOLO QUE ABRIL ES PELINARANJA Y HANA PELIRROJA xD, TODO LO DEMAS ES IGUAL**

**ABRIL: Gracias por ponerme aunque recien...**

**SCARLETT: Solo te puse para que no jodas**

**ABRIL: Mala...**

**SCARLETT: Es la verdad**

**HANA: No la fastidies... No tiene la culpa de ser asi**

**JENNY: Jaja!**

**SCARLETT: Odio... el amarillo**

**HANA: Yo el morado**

**JENNY: Yo el rosado**

**KARAI: ¿Porque hablamos de colores?**

**SCARLETT: No se..., tu que color odias KARAI?**

**KARAI: ¿Porque la pregunta?**

**JENNY: Curiosidad...**

**KARAI: Mmmm... creo que el celeste...**

**SCARLETT: Enserio...**

**HANA: Basta...**

**X: IBUKI tiempo sin verte - Se acerca a HANA**

**HANA: Largate...**

**X: Mi venganza sera pronto IBUKI - Dice desapareciendo en una bomba de humo**

**JENNY: Te llamas HANA o IBUKI?**

**HANA: Jaja... eso no te lo dire dejemos que SCARLETT ponga algo de mi pasado en su historia...**

**SCARLETT: Okey IBUKI, X te quiere matar...**

**HANA: Ya lo se y no la culpo...**

**KARAI: Dejemos de hablar de IBUKI o HANA y vamos con el capitulo**

**RAPH: Si... me estoy empezando a aburrir**

**SCARLETT: Okey... agua fiestas**

* * *

~Luego de unas horas~

#En la SEDE del PIE#

*HANA y SCARLETT salen del cuarto de SCARLETT*

JENNY: Te queda chido el maquillaje sobretodo celeste resalta tus ojos... - Dice sorprendida y mirando a HANA

KARAI: Que asco de color - Dice volteandose para no ver a HANA

HANA: Yo odio el de SCARLETT... - Dice asqueada mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados

SCARLETT: No esta tan mal - Dice un poco molesta cruzando los brazos

HANA: Cual es la mision? - Dice colocandose su armadura y mirando al piso

KARAI: El mutágeno... - Dice algo aburrida y con un tono ovio...

SCARLETT: Que es eso? "Mutageno?" - Dice Confundida y enarcando una ceja

JENNY: Algo verde brilloso que esta en un frasco de seguro luego lo veras... - Dice aburrida sin mirara a SCARLETT

SCARLETT: Okey? - Dice sin mostrarle interes

KARAI: Bien... andando...

*Las 4 chicas salen de la SEDE y se dirigen al TCRI*

#En las alcantarillas#

*Los chicos estaban saliendo a patrullar*

#Cerca al TCRI#

*Las 4 chicas observaban el TCRI esperando a que ningun KRAANG estuviera para poder entrar sin ser notadas*

HANA: Bien... vamos...

*Las chicas estaban a punto de entrar al TCRI pero aparecieron las tortugas y las detuvieron*

Los 4: ¿Quién es ella? - Dicen muy confundidos, sorprendidos y sin dejar de mirar a HANA

KARAI: Ella es HANA mi nueva amiga - Dice señalando a HANA

SCARLETT: ¿Porque no nos dejan pasar? - Dice aburrida y rodando los ojos

RAPH: Mira niñita tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente - Dice señalandola y algo molesto

SCARLETT: Al parecer no te gusto que esta niñita te ganara... - Dice orgullosa y burlandose de RAPH

RAPH: Grrrr... - Gruñe furioso

*LEO empezo a pelear contra KARAI, RAPH contra SCARLETT, HANA contra DONNIE y JENNY se alejo pero MIKEY la siguio*

Con JENNY y MIKEY

MIKEY: Porque te vas? - Dice confundido y mirado a JENNY

JENNY: No quiero pelear contigo - Dice trizte y mirando al piso - Toma - Saca un NUNCHAKU

MIKEY: Mi NUNCHAKU... - Dice sorprendido y recibiendolo

JENNY: Lo encontre hace unos dias y me di cuenta que era tuyo por eso te lo doy - Dice un poco nerviosa y mirando al piso - Mira... yo no quiero pelear contigo pero para que no nos digan nada podriamos fingir, hecho? - Dice sonriendole tiernamente

MIKEY: Hecho... - Dice con una sonrisa

*Ambos van donde los demas y empiezan a fingir su pelea*

Con LEO y KARAI

LEO: Yo se que no quieres esto KARAI, por favor para - Dice esquivando un golpe de KARAI

KARAI: Como sabes lo que quiero? - Dice volviendolo a atacar y Un poco molesta

LEO: Porque cuando pudiste acabarme no lo hiciste - Dice un poco feliz y Alejandose de KARAI

Con RAPH y SCARLETT

*Ambos estaban peleando sin parar de hecho ya se estaban cansando*

SCARLETT: Eres persistente... Para ser una tortuga - Dice jadeando y alejándose de RAPH

*RAPH solo da una sonrisa de lado y se vuelven a atacar*

Con HANA y DONNIE

*HANA y DONNIE estaban peleando hasta que DONNIE logra alejarse de ella*

HANA: Buenos movimientos - Dice dandole una sonrisa de lado y bajando la guardia

DONNIE: Gracias, me llamo DONATELLO pero puedes llamarme DONNIE si quieres claro... - Dice un poco nervioso

HANA: Mira... DONATELLO, ¿Cierto? - Dice aun con la guardia baja; DONNIE asiente con la cabeza - Tengo una misión y piense cumplirla a cualquier costo - Mira a DONNIE - Eres muy lindo para ser una tortuga - Dice mirándo a DONNIE y con una sonrisa de lado

DONNIE: Tu eres mas linda... digo no creo que seas bonita pero no pienso que eres fea... - Dice nervioso y HANA se ríe un poco

HANA: Sayonara - Lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece

DONNIE: Desaparecio... - Dice sorprendido

*HANA empezo a correr hacia el TCRI cuando las otras chicas vieron tambien la siguieron esquivando a los chicos y logran entrar al TCRI*

RAPH: Genial se escaparon - Dice viendo a las chicas que estaban en el TCRI

LEO: Debemos esperar - Dice seriamente

#En el TCRI#

*Las chicas entran y se escondes detrás de unas cajas*

KARAI: Bien... solo tenemos que buscar - Dice buscando el mutageno con la mirada

*SCARLETT vio un liquido verde brillante en un frasco y lo agarro*

SCARLETT: Que es esto? - Dice moviendo el frasco y sin dejar de mirarlo

JENNY: El mutageno zopenca - Dice mirando el frasco

KARAI: Ya lo tenemos ahora vayámonos - Dice parandose

*Los KRAANG las ven y empiezan a dispararles y ellas salen corriendo entre varios rayos de luz violetas*

#Fuera del TCRI#

*Los chicos vieron como las chicas salieron corriendo rodeadas por rayos de luz violetas y perseguidas por varios KRAANG y se empezaron a reir a carcajadas*

KARAI: Y como salimos de esta? - Dice corriendo

HANA: Tengo una idea - Lanza SHURIKENS a los KRAANG y saca una "PELOTA" NEGRA con puntos VERDES

SCARLETT: Que es eso? - Dice aun corriendo y viendo esa "PELOTA"

JENNY: No lo se... pero es raro... - Dice corriendo viendo la "PELOTA" muy sorprendida

HANA: Pongan su mano - Dice corriendo y agarrando la pelota

*Las 3 chicas cruzaron miradas y pusieron la mano; HANA presiono la "PELOTA" y las 4 chicas desaparecieron en humo negro*

MIKEY: Que fue eso? - Dice muy sorprendido

LEO: No lo se... pero ya debemos irnos - Dice viendo como el humo desaparece

*Los chicos se dan media vuelta y se dirien hacia las alcantarillas*

* * *

**¿Qué habrá sido esa "PELOTA? ¿Qué habra pasado con las chicas? ¿Dónde estarán?**

**Bueno eso y ¿Mas? Jajajaj**

**Hasta aqui los dejo ya me voy...**

**#En mi casa#**

**Chico 1: Hola...**

**Yo: Hola LEO... [ASI ES TENGO UN AMIGO QUE SE LLAMA LEONARDO]**

***LEONARDO es RUBIO con OJOS VERDES***

**Chico 2: Ya vinimos...**

**Danita159 (Se llama DANIELA): Hola VICTO****R**

***VICTOR es un PELI NEGRO con OJOS AZULES***

**Chico 3: Hola chicas**

**Pony29 (Se llama VALERIA): Hola EDUARDO**

***EDUARDO es un PELI NEGRO con OJOS MARRONES***

**LEO: Queremos despedirlas...**

**DANIELA: ¿Despedirnos?**

**VICTOR: Si son nuestras novias y queremos desearles suerte**

**Yo: Que tierno...**

**VALERIA: Pero... es en una semana el viaje que haremos a TUMBES...**

**EDUARDO: ¿Asi? CAMILA nos dijo que era mañana**

**Yo: Mañana de la otra semana ...**

**LEO: Pero ya que estamos aqui... No quieren pasar un lindo rato con nosotros?**

**DANIELA: Por mi esta bien...**

**VICTOR: Y si vamos a ver una peli?**

**VALERIA: Por mi normal**

**EDUARDO: Entonces vamos...**

**Yo: Si!**

**LEO: Nos vamos llendo los vemos aya**

**VICTOR: OKey...**

***LEO y DANIELA se van juntos [SON NOVIOS]***

**VALERIA: Hacen una bonita pareja...**

**EDUARDO: Igual que nosotros...**

**Yo: Si tienen razon, verdad?**

**VICTOR: Si...**

**VALERIA: Todos hacemos bonitas parejas LEO y DANI; CAMI y VICTOR; EDUARDO y YO**

**Yo: Si**

**Bueno ya me voy al cine**

**Asi que cuidense**

**Tal vez... solo tal vez...**

**Nos leamos pronto**

**Los quiero **

**Adioooosss...:!**


	12. ¿IBUKI o HANA? ¿Buena o Mala?

**Hola! quiero agradecer** **a** Danita159 - Pony29** - **Aricabon - Karai Oroku12 - Projectaqua7 - Guest - Bruneli12 - Lovemikey - sesshoxcris **por sus reviews me animan mucho ^^**

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo cap yey...**

**PD: Este capitulo es para que conozcan un poco mas a HANA**

**DANITA159, PONY29 Y YO: ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD!**

* * *

#En la SEDE del PIE#

*Las chicas aparecen con DESTRUCTOR y HANA guarda su "PELOTA"*

JENNY: Wow, genial, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Mirando a HANA muy sorprendida

HANA: Tengo mis trucos - Dice tranquilamente sin mirar a JENNY

SCARLETT: ¿Donde conseguiste esas cosas?

HANA: Ammm... - Dice pensativamente y un poco nerviosas

SCARLETT: Aja... - Dice un poco desinteresada

*KARAI se acerca a DESTRUCTOR*

KARAI: Ya te tragimos el mutágeno padre - Dice entregándole el mutageno a DESTRUCTOR

DESTRUCTOR: Bien, pueden retirarse... - Dice agarrando el mutageno y dándoles a alguno de sus NINJAS para que lo guarde

*Las chicas salen y se empiezan a ir a su cuarto*

JENNY: ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? - Dice acercándose a HANA y mirándola misteriosamente

HANA: No quiero hablar de eso - Dice cerrando los ojos con dolor y dirigiéndose mas rápido a su habitacion

JENNY: Eras... - Dice señalándola y deteniendose

HANA: ¿Que? - Dice deteniéndose y mirando a JENNY de reojo

JENNY: Una ladrona... - Dice sorprendida mirando a HANA

*HANA entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta con furia mientras que las demás solo siguen su camino*

JENNY: Que rara esa chica - Dice mirando la puerta de la habitación de HANA y acercándose a KARAI y a SCARLETT

KARAI: Dejala... de seguro se le pasara luego - Dice con los brazos en los bolsillos y entrando a su habitacion

SCARLETT: JENNY no te debes meter en su vida de seguro paso algo muy feo... - Dice metiéndose en su habitación y cerrando la puerta

JENNY: Si es asi... no es la única - Dice cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

#En el cuarto de HANA#

*HANA cerro la puerta con furia, se apoyo en una pared y cayo al suelo llorando amargamente*

HANA: No puedo con esto... - Dice llorando pero recibe un mensaje en su cel y lo lee atentamente

MENSAJE: IBUKI... No has cambiado nada, se nota que no me temes pero eso cambiara con el tiempo; Pense que serias mas astuta y te pondrías una peluca pero ya veo que no tienes porque esconderte; Solo quiero que sepas que estoy lista y tendre mi venganza querida hermana mayor, JURO QUE VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES

*HANA termino de leer ese mensaje y rompió el teléfono*

HANA: MEI... Hermanita... Lo siento, Perdoname, Nunca quise que pasaras lo mismo que yo pero no pude matarte, Lo lamento... - Dice mientras que las lagrimas caen de sus ojos y se deslizan por sus mejillas - Solo hubiera querido que ese dia nunca hubiera pasado - Dice tristemente y con la cabeza agachada

~FLASHBACK~

#En una mansión en RUSIA#

*Una niña de 8 años paseaba por su casa pero se tropieza con otra niña de 5 que iba corriendo*

Niña de 8: Ten cuidado MEI puedes lastimarte - Dice seriamente viendo a su hermana menor

MEI: Perdon IBUKI... no me fige prometo que sere mas cuidadosa - Dice con la cabeza agachada - ¿A donde iras? - Dice viendo a su hermana que llevaba un tipo de ropa especial de NINJA

IBUKI: No es de tu incumbencia MEI - Dice pasándose de largo

MEI: Esta bien hermana - Dice llendose triztemente

*IBUKI marca su teléfono y una persona responde*

IBUKI: No se cuanto tiempo mas esconderé esto - Dice por el telefono

VOZ: Espera solo 5 años mas cuando tengas 13 estaras preparada - Dice una voz ronca y muy misteriosa

IBUKI: Esta bien... - Dice colgando y siguiendo su camino

~5 AÑOS DESPUES~

*MEI estaba corriendo con las manos ensangrentadas hacia el cuarto de sus padres luego de escuchar que toda su aldea estaba muerta*

#En el cuarto de sus padres#

*MEI entra corriendo y ve a sus padres tirados en el suelo muertos...*

MEI: No... que paso... ¿Porque? - Dice llorando y cayendo de rodillas

SOMBRA: Ahora sigues tu - Dice acercándose a MEI

MEI: No... porque, ¿Por qué? IBUKI... - Dice gritando pero luego cae al suelo porque IBUKI le había tirado un puñete en el estomago haciendo que MEI botara un poco de sangre de su boca

*IBUKI sale de su casa y pasa por las calles completamente vacias*

IBUKI: Ya asesine a todo el CLAN ... ahora... estoy lista - Dice poniéndose una mascara en forma de gato que solo dejaban ver sus ojos

*MEI sale corriendo y ve a su hermana hay parada en la salida de su aldea*

MEI: Eras una de ellos - Dice viendo la mascara de su hermana

IBUKI: Lo lamento, lamento la traición pero es como soy y lo que hago adiós - Dice dejando inconsciente a su hermana

#En el bosque#

VOZ: Lo lograste - Dice riendo maliciosamente - Ahora vendrás conmigo - Dice llendose con IBUKI a otro CLAN

~2 AÑOS DESPUES~

*IBUKI había asesinado al nuevo CLAN*

IBUKI: Solo quería las armas - Dice agarrando esa "PELOTA", Guardando la ropa NINJA y llendose con un boleto con destino a NEW YORK

#En NEW YORK#

*IBUKI estaba buscando un nuevo CLAN para destruir y conocer sus secretos pero se topo con una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes 3 años menor que ella*

IBUKI: MEI... - Susurra - Me encontraste - Pasandose de largo

~Luego de 10 min~

*IBUKI encontró una academia para unirse al CLAN del PIE y postulo y entro*

~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~

HANA: Es lo que hago y este CLAN no será la escepcion... mate a mi padre el líder de mi CLAN el CLAN KOHAKU y a todo mi CLAN y tambien al líder del CLAN DRAGON ROJO con toda su gente; podre contra DESTRUCTOR... Nada me detendrá - Dice poniéndose su antigua ropa NINJA y su mascara de GATO

* * *

**Si creiste que HANA era buena pues te equivocaste... ella es tan mala mala mala mala mala que es difícil de describir**

**Jejeje bueno solo es para que la conozcan un poco mas y vean su propósito en el CLAN del PIE**

**Quiero que me dean sugerencias (SI ES QUE TIENEN) Si les gusta o no les gusta como va el FIC y si tienen alguna idea hagamenla saber para tomarla en cuenta... aunque ... no mejor no les aviso nada**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Adios...**

**PD: No estoy descastigada solo que ya se me hizo costumbre escaparme para irme a un cyber jejejej**


	13. ¡NO ES CAPITULO! ¿BUENA O MALA?

**Holoooo xD ya lei que me dijeron que no se esperaban que HANA o mas bien IBUKI o D... cmo sea fuera mala asi que...**

**¿1 o 2?**

**1: ¿Quieren que HANA con el tiempo se vuelva buena?**

**O**

**2: ¿Quieren que HANA se quede mala?**

**Porque tengo ideas para ambas opciones que eligan ... y ¡FIN!**

**Espero sus respuestas**

**¿Cual les gusta?**

**PARA:**

**JENNY Y MIKEY: MIKENNY HAMAFORD O JENNKEY BRADMATO (O CUAL PIENSAN USTEDES?)**

**RAPH Y SCARLETT: RAPHARLETT HAMAMURO O SCARPHAEL KOMUMATO (O CUAL PIENSAN USTEDES?)**

**HANA Y DONNIE: HANATELLO LIVIAMATO O HAMAVIA (O CUAL PIENSA USTEDES?)**

**ESPERO SUS OPINIONES...**

**¡ADIOS!**


	14. Organizacion

**Holaaa... Hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño y fue con TMNT se los contate y sobre las votaciones... pues... gano buena ... asi que HANA se ara buena con el tiempo**

**MI SUEÑO:**

***LEO se estaba levantando en una habitacion color verde solo tenia 1 KATANNA la otra estaba desaparecida y llego ABRIL; solo que ABRIL en vez de tener el pelo naranja era negro y su vincha no era amarilla era azul muy oscuro casi pasando para negro y estaba vestida de negro, azul y morado***

**ABRIL: Ven conmigo... - Dijo sin mostrar emocion alguna y saliendo del cuarto de LEO seguida por LEO**

***LEO estaba sorprendido viendo todo, todo era verde y estaba en contenedores parecia que estaban rodeados de mutageno sin brillo y de un verde mas opaco que hay en contenedores; LEO vio que KARAI estaba siguiendo a DONNIE y se dirigian al mismo lugar que ellos pero KARAI tenia el pelo NEGRO COMPLETAMENTE NEGRO y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros lacio y estaba sin su maquillaje y con un viviri negro y shorts negro y unas zapatillas negras; hasta que ambos se detuvieron y vieron a DONNIE, RAPH, MIKEY y ABRIL delante de ellos mirandolos pero las bandanas de MIKEY, RAPH y DONNIE eran plomas y la de LEO azul normal como siempre estaba***

**LEO: No entiendo nada - Susurra a KARAI**

**KARAI: Yo tampoco pero me asusta -Dice agachandose poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos**

***De uno de los contenedores sale una masa en forma de gusano y alza a KARAI***

**LEO: No tu no - Dice asustado viendo a KARAI**

***El gusano alzo a KARAI y su cabello de KARAI se volvio plateado brilloso, su maquillaje aparecio, su ropa se alargo y su armadura tambien aparecioy ella callo al suelo asi vestida y la masa volvio a su contenedor***

**KARAI: Ahora sigues tu -Dice cerrando el puño en direccion a LEO**

***KARAI corrio hacia LEO y empezaron a pelear, ella vio un cuchillo pero cuando lo intento agarrar LEO la empujo y ella le quito su KATANNA***

**KARAI: Donde esta la otra? -Pregunta viendo a LEO aunque ella sabia que no puede manejar las 2 igual queria la otra KATANNA**

***LEO no responde; ahora ABRIL habia agarrado el cuchillo y estaba peleando contra LEO mientras que KARAI se fue corriendo en direccion opuesta del cuarto de LEO con la KATANNA en la mano***

**¡Y FIN! Despues de eso me levantaron, yo queria saber lo que pasaba despues pero mi mama me levanto**

**PD: Tal vez aga un fic acerca de ese sueño pero seria despues de este y todavia falta un monton para que termine este**

**Sin mas los dejo con el cap**

* * *

*HANA habia salido de su cuarto y se dirigio al techo cuando vio a otra persona vestida igual a ella pero en color negro y su mascara era negra con azul no negra con rojo, la chica era una pelinegra con ojos azules*

HANA: DRAGON NEGRO - Se arrodilla frente a la chica

DRAGON NEGRO: DRAGON BLANCO - Dice acercandose

DRAGON BLANCO: Debes esperar aun no tengo la informacion - Dice aun arrodillada

DRAGON NEGRO: No me descepciones DRAGON BLANCO, las tortugas con las que pelearon... - Dice seria y mirando al DRAGON BLANCO

DRAGON BLANCO: ¿Que tienen que ver? - Dice un poco confundida y mirando al piso

DRAGON NEGRO: Pertenecen a un CLAN, ¿cierto? - Dice viendo muy seriamente y molesta al DRAGON BLANCO

DRAGON BLANCO: Si... pero... - Dice sacandose la mascara y parandose un poco alterada tratando de evitar de recibir esa mision

DRAGON NEGRO: No digas nada, siguen ellos - Dice acercandose a ella - No quiero fallas - Le susurra en el oido y se saca la mascara dejando ver a una bella chica de aproximada mente 16 años blancona y muy linda

DRAGON BLANCO: Si... - Dice con la cabeza agachada

DRAGON NEGRO: Luego ... nos juntaremos... - Dice poniendose su mascara - Hoy mismo averigua lo que este CLAN quiere ese liquido... - Dice saltando del techo hacia el suelo

*El DRAGON BLANCO va corriendo a buscar a el DRAGON NEGRO pero ella ya habia desaparecido*

DRAGON BLANCO: Cumplire la mision... - Dice poniendose su mascara y entrando por una ventana a la SEDE del PIE

#En las Alcantarillas#

*Los chicos habian llegado algo frustrados*

ABRIL: ¡Chicos! - Se acerca corriendo hacia DONNIE y lo abraza

MAESTRO SPLINTER: ¿Como les fue? - Pregunta algo tranquilo pero serio

LEO: Nada bien SENSEI... - Dice sentandose en el mueble - El CLAN del PIE consiguio el mutageno - Dice agachando la cabeza de forma trizte

RAPH: Todo por la culpa de DONNIE - Dice molesto y mirando a DONNIE

*ABRIL se sorprendio por lo que escucho no pudo creer que DONNIE su DONNIE se estaba distrayendo*

DONNIE: ¿Mi culpa? - Dice algo alterado - ¿Y el que? - Dice señalando a MIKEY - Desaparecio y penso que nadie se daria cuenta - Dice algo frustrado y furioso

MIKEY: ¿Qué mi culpa? - Dice parandose - Yo no deje que el enemigo se me escapara - Dijo furioso

MAESTRO SPLINTER: ¡Ya basta! - Grita furioso - Deben aprender de sus errores - Dice un poco mas calmado - Aqui no tratamos de buscar un culpable - Dice llendose a su habitacion

LEO: Pero SENSEI... - Dice un poco trizte

MAESTRO SPLINTER : ¡Sin peros! - Dice cerrando la puerta

#En el CLAN del PIE#

DRAGON BLANCO: Nada ni nadie me detendra esta organizacion triunfara; No fallare, esto es lo que hago y no voy a cambiar, Eso costaría mi vida... - Dice muy segura entrando a los laboratorios

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el cap jejeje**

**Bien... como dije HANA o IBUKI o DRAGON BLANCO como quieran decirle se volvera buena pero... con el tiempo; HANA esta en una organizacion y su lider es el DRAGON NEGRO es entre mujeres y hombre mas adelante explicare mejor y se veran todos los integrantes**

**Sin mas me despido**

******Creo que escribi mucho por ahora...**

**RAPH: ¿Enserio? Todo es por tu estupido sueño...**

**SCARLETT: Pues lo siento... Pero fue raro además a ti que te importa es mi FIC**

**JENNY: No quiero ver a los enamorados peleando**

**SCARLETT: ¡¿Que dijiste?!**

**JENNY: ¡Ahhh! - Corriendo perseguida por SCARLETT**

**KARAI: Adios...**


	15. AKATSUKI Parte 1

**Holaaa... xD No aun no me descastigan xD**

**Para **Pony29: Jajajaja xD ¿Cómo que se te borro el cap cuando lo ibas a publicar? Jajajaja a escribir de nuevo no mas...

**Para **Aricabon: No eres la única que perdió ahí tienes a DANITA

**Para **Danita159: Si, de hecho me base en ti Jajajajaja; Se que eres su preferida de SENSEI pero minimo esperanos para entrenar ¬¬ y por cierto que le paso en su ojo parece DESTRUCTOR D:

**A y... la otra semana me voy de viaje donde no hay internet y solo me ire a entrenar con DANITA y PONY y... también me ire a escalar montañas será divertido :D ojala que no me caiga ya que siempre voy con ellas pero solas y nadie sabe donde estamos xD vamos como a las 4 y regresamos a la jejeje somos muy ¿curiosas? ¿investigadoras? jajaj ok basta**

******Sin mas los dejo con el cap**

* * *

#En los laboratorios del PIE#

*El DRAGON BLANCO entro, no vio a nadie y se acerco a las computadoras para empezar a teclear hasta que entro al software del sistema, encontró algunos archivos y los empezó a leer*

DRAGON BLANCO: Con que para eso DESTRUCTOR quiere el mutageno - Dice terminando de leer la información - Veamos que mas hay - Dice empezando a buscar un poco de mas de información

*Un científico del CLAN del PIE entra y ve ahí al DRAGON BLANCO y presiona un botón que activa todas las alarmas*

DRAGON BLANCO: Mierda - Dice empujando al científico y corriendo para escapar

*El DRAGON BLANCO seguía corriendo y sin darse cuenta se había metido donde DESTRUCTOR*

DESTRUCTOR: ¿Quién eres, que quieres y que haces aquí? - Pregunto con su voz ronca acercandose al DRAGON BLANCO con sus cuchillas fuera

DRAGON BLANCO: Me dicen DRAGON BLANCO soy de la ORGANIZACION AKATSUKI - Dice mirando a DESTRUCTOR un poco asustada y preocupada

*DESTRUCTOR miro sorprendido al DRAGON BLANCO lo que hizo que el DRAGON BLANCO diera una sonrisa de lado*

DRAGON BLANCO: Creo que ya has escuchado de mi - Dice sacando su KATANNA

*Varios NINJAS del PIE entraron*

DRAGON BLANCO: Creo que esta pelea será para otro dia - Dice saliendo por una ventana

#En el techo#

X: ¿Qué averiguaste? - Dice acercándose al DRAGON BLANCO un chico PELINEGRO con ojos GRISASEOS con su misma armadura pero color azul y su mascara era azul con blanco

DRAGON BLANCO: No mucho DRAGON AZUL, se que el DRAGON NEGRO te envio asi que dile que descubri para que es el liquido verde, en la próxima reunión se los dire a todos - Dice agachando la cabeza y el DRAGON AZUL asiente con la cabeza

DRAGON AZUL: Es la próxima semana 11 p.m. no faltes - Dice llendose por las azoteas

~1 semana después~ **[Se que adelante demasiado]**

#En las alcantarillas#

*En toda esa semana que paso todo había sido normal no había avistamientos del KRAANG ni del CLAN del PIE, todo estaba muy normal*

MIKEY: Esta semana a sido muy aburrida - Dice cambiando los canales

LEO: Debemos estar alerta, puede pasar algo - Dice mirando a sus hermanos con seriedad

RAPH: ¿Cómo que? No a habido nada - Dice un poco molesto

DONNIE: LEO tiene razón debemos estar alerta - Dice acercándose a sus hermanos

#En la SEDE del PIE#

KARAI: Que aburrido esta todo... No ahí avistamiento de las tortugas - Dice aburrida poniendo una mano en su cara

JENNY: Los extraño - Dice un poco triste mirando al cielo

*KARAI, HAHA y SCARLETT miraron extrañadas a JENNY*

SCARLETT: Como ya no hay nada podemos salir en la noche, claro - Dice viendo a KARAI, JENNY y HANA con una pequeña sonrisa

JENNY y KARAI: Esta bien... - Dicen un poco felices

HANA: Lo lamento, no puedo - Dice un poco triste y con la cabeza agachada

SCARLETT: ¿Porque? - Dice mirando a HANA un poco confundida

HANA: Estare un poco ocupada, adiós - Dice marchándose a su habitacion

JENNY: Que chica mas rara - Dice confundida viendo por donde se fue HANA

SCARLETT: Y si la espiamos para ver a donde va... - Dice un poco seria

KARAI: No estoy segura - Dice seria

SCARLETT: Anda... anímate KARAI - Dice jalando a KARAI del brazo

KARAI: Esta bien ... - Dice empezando a reir

JENNY: Genial.. - Dice un poco divertida

~Luego de unas horas~

#En el cuarto de HANA#

*HANA se estaba poniendo su ropa de DRAGON BLANCO para ir a su reunión y contar la información que había recaudado pero ella no contaba que KARAI, SCARLETT y JENNY la iban a seguir*

HANA: Bien..., ya es hora - Dice terminando de ponerse su armadura

#Detrás de la puerta de su cuarto#

JENNY: ¿Hora de que? - Pregunta un poco confundida

KARAI y SCARLETT: Shhh... - Dicen callando a JENNY

SCARLETT: No lo se, deja escuchar - Dice un poco molesta

*KARAI, SCARLETT y JENNY que los pasos se acercan a la puerta donde ellas estaban y se esconden, HANA habre la puerta y mira a todos lados pero al darse cuenta que no hay nadie la cierra*

SCARLETT: Uff... eso estuvo cerca - Dice un poco aliviada

#En el cuarto de HANA#

*HANA se pone su mascara y sale por una ventana sin saber que KARAI, SCARLETT y JENNY la seguían*

#En las azoteas#

*Las 4 saltaban pero en un momento KARAI, SCARLETT y JENNY se escondieron*

JENNY: ¿Que es eso? - Señalando a un monton de adolescentes con la misma ropa de HANA pero de diferente color que también estaban saltando con HANA y se dirigían al mismo lugar que ella

KARAI: No lo se... - Dice viendo un poco extrañada a los demás adolescentes - Pero si queremos averiguarlo debemos tener cuidado - Empezando a seguirlos

*Las 3 chicas ven que todos los adolescentes incluyendo a HANA se detienen en un edificio abandonado y entran*

#En el edificio abandonado#

*Las chicas veian una gran mesa y a todos sentados pero con sus mascaras*

* * *

**Bien... hasta aquí no mas los dejo**

**¡PREGUNTA!: ¿Quién quiere ser un DRAGON? Si quieren díganme su Color de pelo, ojos, piel y nada mas creo estatura no es muy importante a y... su edad y el color de que dragon quieren ser QUE NO SEA NEGRO, BLANCO o AZUL porque esos ya salieron...**

**A y... la palabra AKATSUKI la saque del gran anime NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ya que es una gran organización de 12 personas se me ocurrio ponerla como esta organizacion tambien es de 12 personas (MUJERES Y HOMBRES)**

**Bueno sin mas los despido**

**ADIOS!**


	16. AKATSUKI Parte 2

**Hoooolaaa! Como estoy en la TABLET de la casa de mis tias normal puedo publicar... yeiii jajajajaja**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con el cap**

* * *

#En el edificio Abandonado#

*Las 3 chicas se habian escondido tras unas cajas mientras que los enmascarados y enmascaradas se habian sentado en una mesa grande para 12 personas*

#Detras de las cajas#

SCARLETT: ¿Quienes son? - Dice viendo de manera rara la mesa y a quienes estaban sentados en dicha mesa

KARAI: Shh... - Dice callando a SCARLETT y sin dejar de mirar a los demas - Callate, Si no te callas nos descubriran - Dice viendo a los enmascarados y enmascaradas

#En la mesa#

DRAGON ROSADO: ¿Cual es el motivo por el que estamos aqui? - Dice una chica rubia con ojos marrones claros, Parece de aproximadamente 14 años

DRAGON PLOMO: ¿Es alguna otra prueba? - Dice un poco aburrido un chico pelimarron con ojos ambar De aproximadamente 14 años

DRAGON VERDE: Si es asi yo ya eh destrozado 3 CLANES - Dice alzando las manos una chica pelimarron de ojos marrones De aproximadamente 15 años

DRAGON AMARILLO: Podrian dejar de hablar de cualquier tema y dejar hablar a el DRAGON NEGRO - Dice un poco molesto un chico rubio de ojos azules De aproximadamente 15 años

DRAGON NEGRO: Gracias DRAGON AMARILLO - Dice el DRAGON NEGRO empezando a punto de explotar en rabia

*Todos miran al DRAGON NEGRO y se asustan*

DRAGON MORADO: Calmate... - Dice muy nerviosa una linda chica castaña de ojos verde pasto que se ve que tiene aproximadamente 12 años

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien... - Dice empezando a relajarse - El DRAGON PLOMO tuvo razon si hay una prueba pero no es para ver quien se queda y quien se va no es como la ultima vez que perdimos a un DRAGON tal vez aun recuerden al DRAGON DORADO, eramos 13 pero eso pasa por retarme, querer matarme y querer apoderarse de AKATSUKI - Dice viendo seriamente a todos los DRAGONES los cuales la miraban con miedo - Esta prueba es para medir su fuerza - Dice seriamente - Pero primero... - Dice llendo hacia donde estaban escondidas las chicas

#Detras de las cajas#

SCARLETT: Mierda..., viene hacia aca -Dice un poco asustada

JENNY: Y ahora, ¿Que hacemos? - Dice super nerviosa tratando de tranquilizarse

KARAI: Callate, Tal vez no sepa que estamos aca - Dice viendo como el DRAGON NEGRO se acerca a ellas

#En la mesa#

DRAGON NARANJA: Pero, ¿Que estas haciendo? - Dice muy confunfida una chica pelimarron con ojos grisaceos De aproximadamente 14 años

DRAGON NEGRO: Ya lo veras - Dice rompiendo las cajas en la que estaban escondidas las chicas

*Las chicas se paran y miran al DRAGON NEGRO con odio y confundidas*

DRAGON ROJO: Intrusas - Dice parandose furiosa una chica castaña oscura con ojos oscuros De aproximadamente 14 años

*El DRAGON ROSADO, DRAGON VERDE y DRAGON ROJO sacaron sus KATANNAS y se dirigieron corriendo hacia las chicas dispuestas a atacarlas*

DRAGON BLANCO: ¡Vallanse intrusas! - Dijo mirando a las chicas con pena

*Las 3 chicas miraron a el DRAGON BLANCO furiosas algo que lo noto el DRAGON NEGRO y lanzaron polvos cegadores dejando a todos tosiendo y rascandose los ojos; luego de eso escaparon*

DRAGON MARRON: No escaparan - Dice un pelinegro con ojos marrones D aproximadamente 16 años

DRAGON NEGRO: Detente... - Dice haciendo que el DRAGON MARRON parara

#Fuera del edificio#

*Las chicas estaban corriendo a toda velocidad y pararon unos edificios mas alla*

SCARLETT: No entiendo nada, ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Que hacia HANA con ellos? -Dice muy confundida y algo furiosa

KARAI: No lo se... pero HANA nos dara muchas explicaciones - Dice muy molesta - Vamonos... - Dice llendo a la SEDE seguida por SCARLETT y JENNY

#En el edificio abandonado#

DRAGON NEGRO: Dejalas ir - Dijo empezando a acercarse a el DRAGON BLANCO, agarro al DRAGON BLANCO del cuello y la estrello contra una pared haciendo que un poco de la pared se rompiera y caigan algunos escombros - ¿Que has hecho? -Grito furiosa ahorcandola mas - ¿Quienes son ellas? ¿Que hacian aqui? - Dijo apretandola mas con toda la rabia y el DRAGON BLANCO no respondia solo ponia cara de dolor

DRAGON AZUL: DRAGON NEGRO... - Dijo susurrando el chico pelinegro de ojos grisaceos De aproximadamente 16 años

*El DRAGON NEGRO dejo caer al DRAGON BLANCO quien inmediatamente empezo a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aire*

DRAGON CELESTE: Estas bien - Dijo acercandose una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes De aproximadamente 12 años a el DRAGON BLANCO

DRAGON BLANCO: Eso creo - Dijo aun tosiendo

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien..., Les parece reclutar a un nuevo DRAGON? Ya que hay una armadura que sobra - Dijo alejandose del DRAGON BLANCO y sacando una armadura de DRAGON DORADO

DRAGON ROJO: Recomiendo a el heredero del CLAN SHINRA - Dice la castaña pscura muy segura

DRAGON NEGRO: Buena sugerencia DRAGON ROJO, ¿alguien mas? - Dice mirando a todos

DRAGON VERDE: Si, Yo sugiero que podriamos meter al heredero del CLAN ELYSIUM - Dice muy segura la pelimarron

DRAGON NEGRO; Mmmm... tampoco es mala sugerencia - Dice viendo a todos - ¿Alguien mas? - dice mirando a todos - ¿Nadie? Okey... - Dice suspirando y viendo a todos - Bien..., nuestras opciones son el heredero del CLAN ELYSIUM y el heredero del CLAN SHINRA, ¿A quien eligiremos? - Dice viendo a todos

DRAGON CELESTE: ¿Porque herederos y hombres? - Pregunta de una manera curiosa y muy tierna

TODOS LOS DRAGONES: Hay no... - Dicen poniendo una mano en su cabeza

DRAGON PLOMO: Eso pasa cuando hay nuevas... - Dice bromeando

DRAGON NEGRO: Explicale DRAGON AZUL - Dice a punto de estallar en furia

DRAGON AZUL: Esta bien..., pero no te enfades D... de nada - Dice mirando nerviosamente a todos

DRAGON VERDE: Si lo decias estarias en problemas - Dice viendo seriamente al DRAGON AZUL

DRAGON AZUL: En esta organizacion somos 13 pero 1 lamentablemente murio y ese 1 era hombre por eso buscamos reemplazo - Dice viendo tiernamente al DRAGON CELESTE

DRAGON CELESTE: Aya..., Y... ¿Quien lo mato? - Dice de una manera curiosa

DRAGON AZUL: El DRAGON NEGRO ... - Dijo alejandose

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien..., En que estabamos... asi ¿A que heredero escogeremos? -Dice viendo a todos

DRAGON AMARILLO: ELYSIUM - Dice parandose

DRAGON MORADO: SHINRA - Imitando al DRAGON AMARILLO

DRAGON ROSADO: ELYSIUM - Parandose

DRAGON PLOMO: SHINRA - imitando

*TODOS se paran y empiezan a decir los nombres de los CLANES haciendo que el DRAGON NEGRO este a punto de esplotar*

DRAGON NEGRO: ¡Callense! - Grita furiosa haciendo que todos se callen y se sienten; Suspira - Bien... los que dicen al heredero de ELYSIUM alzen la mano - Dijo mirando a todos

*El DRAGON VERDE, DRAGON AMARILLO, DRAGON ROSADO, DRAGON BLANCO y el DRAGON AZUL alzaron la mano*

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien..., fueron 5 asi que me imagino que los demas notaran por SHINRA - Dice viendo a todos que solo asintieron - Bien..., Asi que ganaste DRAGON ROJO sera el heredero del CLAN SHINRA, el DRAGON AZUL y yo nos encangaremos de lo demas - Dijo mirando al DRAGON AZUL, la gran mayoria sabia a que se referia el DRAGON NEGRO, a obligarlo a matar como los hizo con ellos

DRAGON VERDE: Creo que el DRAGON ROJO debe encargarse de eso - Dijo mirando al DRAGON ROJO con una sonrisa maliciosa - Ya que ella propuso al lindo pelirrojo - dijo con una sonrisa de tarada

DRAGON NEGRO: Si ese es el caso no iria sola, iria contigo - Dijo mirando seriamente a el DRAGON VERDE quien se callo instantaneamente - Bien..., Vamos - Dijo dirigiendose a las escaleras seguida por los demas

*El DRAGON NEGRO empezo a bajar unos pisos mas abajo seguida por los demas hasta que llegaron a una puerta que cuando la abrieron se mostro un sotano decorado como para un campo de entrenamiento en el cual todos bajaron*

#En el sotano#

DRAGON NEGRO: Bueno, empezaremos con las pruebas para ver si han mejorado sus habilidades el DRAGON CELESTE y el DRAGON MORADO empezaran - Dice mirando a las nombradas

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui nomas llega el cap creo que habra tercera parte porque pense hacerlo muuuucho mas largo porque en el primer dia llegue a las 1000 palabras pero ya han pasado 3 y creo que debo hacer el otro, por si no he puesto mucho a las tortugas o a las chicas es por el titulo del cap el titulo es el tema de lo que se hablara en todo el cap**

**JENNY: Y las pelucas, cuando eh mierda? - Dijo molesta**

**SCARLETT: Calla conchatumare que no pensaba poner a los DRAGONES pero se me vino la idea y los puse, eso de las pelucas sera pospuesto... - Dijo con los brazos cruzados**

**JENNY: Que bien porque ya se las robaron - Dijo cruzando los brazos y empezando a mirar hacia otro lado **

**KARAI: Se las robaron ? - Dijo confundida**

**SCARLETT: Mentirosa! A que las perdiste - dijo muy furiosa mirando a JENNY**

**DRAGON VERDE: Que onda... - Dijo como chica relajada**

**DRAGON NEGRO: DRAGON VERDE... Que haces aqui? - Dijo un poco sorprendida y molesta**

**DRAGON AZUL: Yo deberia preguntarte eso - Dijo mirando enarcando una ceja al DRAGON NEGRO pero ella solo cruzo los brazos**

**DRAGON MORADO: Quienes son ellas? - Dijo mirando a KARAI, JENNY y SCARLETT confundidas**

**DRAGON CELESTE: Las intrusas - Dijo sorprendida y mirando raro a JENNY, KARAI y SCARLETT**

**SCARLETT: Que dijiste?! - Dijo alterada y mostrando un puño**

**RAPH: Jajajajaja, y porque ese nombre eh? - Dijo empezando a reir**

**DRAGON PLOMO: Que clase de fenomeno es ese? - dijo sorprendido mirando a RAPH**

**DRAGON BLANCO: Las tortugas... - Dijo sorprendida mirando a las tortugas**

**DRAGON AMARILLO: Los conoces? - Dijo enarcando una deja**

**DRAGON ROSADO: Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos DRAGON BLANCO - Dijo mirando seriamente al DRAGON BLANCO**

**DRAGON MARRON: No lo dudo - Diho algo molesto**

**MIKEY: Quienes son ustedes?, Y porque se dicen DRAGON? - Pregunto muy confundido**

**DRAGON NARANJA: Nos descubrio el jipi - Dijo mirando a las tortugas seriamente**

**DRAGON DORADO: Corre... - Dijo empezando a correr un pelirrojo con ojos verdes De aproximadamente de 15 años**

**DRAGON ROJO: Wau que rapido te convencieron - Dijo poniendo sus manos a su cintura y mirando al DRAGON DORADO**

**DRAGON NEGRO: AKATSUKI retirada, nos descubrieron, ya ya ya! - Dijo gritando**

***TODOS los DRAGONES empezaron a correr***

**LEO: Que raros - Dijo viendo como todos los DRAGONES se alejaban**

**ABRIL: Y que lo digas - Dijo viendo la direccion por la que se fueron los DRAGONES**

**MIKEY: No entiendo - Dijo viendo de manera rara a todos**

**RAPH: No es novedad - Dijonen tono sarcastico**

**DONNIE: Adios! - Dice con una sonrisa**


	17. AKATSUKI Parte 3

**Hola... ¿Como estan?**

**#Ayer - En una pista de patinaje sobre hielo#**

***DANITA, PONY y YO entramos a la pista pero habia un chico al otro lado que DANITA miraba con odio***

**DANITA: ROBERTO... - Dijo entre dientes**

**PONY: Si no te sientes comoda aqui nos vamos - Dijo amablemente pero DANITA solo fruncio el ceño**

**DANITA: No, esta bien - Dijo dando una sonrisa falsa**

***Las 3 nos pusimos nuestros patines y empezamos, DANITA patinaba bien, YO me cai pero luego me fui a la baranda y PONY no se solto de la baranda***

**DANITA: Animo chicas, sueltense de ahi y vengan, no soy experta pero me puedo mantener en pie - Dice mirandonos con una sonrisa**

**YO: Asi? - Digo empujandola hacia ROBERTO**

***DANITA empezo a gritar, ROBERTO la vio, la quiso ayudar pero se tropeco y cayo encima de ella, Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, luego ella lo empujo quitandoselo de encima y salio corriendo cubriendose los ojos con un brazo***

**¿USTEDES SE MOLESTARIAN SI SU MEJOR AMIGA LES HARIA ESO? PUES ELLA SE MOLESTO, PERDONAME! D:**

**Bueno dejo mis problemas de lado ewe **

**Como no tengo nada mas que decir... Vamos con el cap :D**

* * *

#En el sotano del edificio abandonado#

*El DRAGON MORADO y el DRAGON CELESTE se pusieron en posicion de batalla frente a frente; el DRAGON MORADO saco una TESSEN y el DRAGON CELESTE saco unas KAMAS*

DRAGON NEGRO: ¿Listas? - Dice viendo al DRAGON CELESTE y al DRAGON MORADO que solo asintieron con la cabeza - Bien, ¡Comienzen! - Dice en un tono serio

*Ambas empezaron a pelear, eran muy buenas en artes marciales ambas a pesar de tener 12 años eran sorprendentes, hacian combinaciones de golpes y patadas, sus armas chocaban, pero a pesar de todo ninguna tenia un rasguño ni el mas minimo*

DRAGON NEGRO: Muy bien, ahora... a pelear enserio - Dice sonriendo maliciosamente

*Ambas empezaron a luchar enserio pero al final el DRAGON MORADO fue la vencedora, el DRAGON MORADO le dio una reverencia al DRAGON NEGRO y se fue a sentar; el DRAGON CELESTE se paro algo adolorida dio una reverencia y tambien se fue a sentar*

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien, ahora... ¿Quien sigue? - Dice viendo a todos - Mmm... seran el DRAGON ROSADO contra el DRAGON NARANJA

*El DRAGON NARANJA saco unos NUNCHAKUS y el DRAGON ROSADO saco una KATANNA*

DRAGON NEGRO: ¡Comienzen! - Ordenó

*Ambas se lanzaron, una sobre la otra, eran azombrozas, ambas sabian pelear y lo hacian de maravilla, El DRAGON NARANJA jalo la KATANNA del DRAGON ROSADO con su KUSARIGAMA para luego darle una patada en la cara tirandola al piso*

DRAGON ROSADO: Ouch... - Dice sobandose la cara

*El DRAGON NARANJA hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar, lo mismo hizo el DRAGON ROSADO*

DRAGON NEGRO: DRAGON PLOMO, DRAGON AMARILLO - Dijo mirando a los nombrados quienes solo asintieron y se pararon en el medio de la sala frente a frente

*El DRAGON PLOMO y el DRAGON AMARILLO sacaron sus armas, el DRAGON PLOMO saco unos SAIS y el DRAGON AMARILLO saco un BO*

DRAGON PLOMO: Sigues como bastonera... - Dijo en tono de burla y enarcando una ceja

DRAGON AMARILLO: Callate... - Dijo un poco molesto

DRAGON NEGRO: Empiezen... - Dijo un poco molesta y con una cara de pocos amigos

DRAGON AZUL: No te molestes... - Dijo nervioso y tocandole el hombro al DRAGON NEGRO quien lo miro con odio e hizo que la dejara de tocar y se alejara

*El DRAGON AMARILLO y el DRAGON PLOMO empezaron a pelear, el DRAGON AMARILLO intentó darle con su BO al DRAGON PLOMO pero el DRAGON PLOMO lo agarró y lo rompio*

DRAGON AMARILLO: Me vas a comprar otro BO - Dijo muy molesto

DRAGON PLOMO: No lo creo Je... Jejejeje - Dijo super nervioso

DRAGON AMARILLO: Si decias mi nombre, te mataba - Dijo furioso el pelinegro

*El DRAGON NEGRO les dio una mirada escalofriante que hizo que ambos temblaran, dejaran de hablar y continuen su pelea; El DRAGON PLOMO agarro al DRAGON AMARILLO del cuello y con su SAI le apunto la cara y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro; ambos se separaron, hisieron una reverencia y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares*

DRAGON NEGRO: DRAGON ROJO, DRAGON VERDE - Mirando a las nombradas

*Ambas chicas se pusieron frente a frente, el DRAGON ROJO saco una KATANNA y el DRAGON VERDE saco un MAZO **[N/A: El arma de SPIKE/SLASH] **y lo empezo a girar*

DRAGON NEGRO: ¡Comienzen! - Ordenó viendo atentamente a las chicas

*Las 2 chicas se lanzaron, se podria decir que era una pelea pareja, demasiado pareja ninguna le podia dar ningun golpe a la otra, El DRAGON VERDE intento darle con su MAZO a el DRAGON ROJO pero ella lo esquivo y con su pie le hizo tropesar y caer al suelo, el DRAGON ROJO se acerco al DRAGON VERDE y le apunto con su KATANNA en la cara*

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien, ahora el DRAGON MARRON contra el DRAGON AZUL - Dijo muy segura mientras que todos la miraban sorprendidos, se suponia que el DRAGON NEGRO tendria que pelear contra el DRAGON AZUL no contra el DRAGON BLANCO

DRAGON MARRON: ¿Estas segura de tomar esa desicion? - Le pregunto mirandola un poco extrañado

*El DRAGON NEGRO solo lo miro seriamente haciendo que el DRAGON MARRON se asustara y solo obedeciera en ir al centro de la sala frente al DRAGON AZUL*

DRAGON NEGRO: ¡Comienzen! - Ordenó seriamente

*El DRAGON MARRON agarro su NAGINATA **[N/A: Es el arma que uso KARAI en el episodio: TARGET: ABRIL O'NEIL]** y el DRAGON AZUL saco una KATANNA*

DRAGON VERDE: ¿Como pyedes cargar esa cosa? - Dice viendo raro al DRAGON MARRON

DRAGON MARRON: Cuando te acostumbras es normal - Dice seriamente

DRAGON NEGRO: ¡Empiezen! - Dice en un tono de orden

*El DRAGON MARRON intentaba darle al DRAGON AZUL pero el solo lo esquivaba, El DRAGON AZUL empezo a atacar al DRAGON MARRON lograndole a hacer pequeños cortes; no fue cuestion de tiempo para que el DRAGON MARRON terminara en el suelo, el DRAGON MARRON se paro, hizo una reverencia junto con el DRAGON AZUL y liego ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares*

DRAGON NEGRO: Bien..., Creo que nos toca - Le dice al DRAGON BLANCO quien solo empieza a temblar

*Ambas se pararon frente a frente, El DRAGON BLANCO saco su KATANNA pero el DRAGON NGRO no tenia arma*

DRAGON BLANCO: Y tu arma? - Pregunta un poco confundida pero con una mirada seria y apuntandola con su KATANNA

DRAGON NEGRO: Creo que tendras mas ventaja si peleo sin arma - Da una sonrisa maliciosa

DRAGON BLANCO: Que sea una pelea justa - Dice seria y bajando su KATANNA

DRAGON NEGRO: Esta bien... - Dice agarrando su KATANNA - Luchare con KATANNA, En fin luchare con tu misma arma o quieres que luche con otra... - Dice mirandola enarcando una ceja - En fin, se manejar todas las armas... - Dice con mucha confianza

DRAGON BLANCO: Esa esta bien - Dice con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos cerrados

DRAGON NEGRO: ¡Ayime! - Dice sonriendo

*Ambas empezaron a pelear, El DRAGON NEGRO acorralo al DRAGON BLANCO y empezo a correr a su alrededor haciendole pequeños cortes hasta que logro hacer que el DRAGON BLANCO soltara su arma y cayera al piso de rodillas, el DRAGON NEGRO se arrodillo a su altura y le susurro al oido: "SI VUELVES A TRAER EXTRAÑAS TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO Y JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SALDRAS VIVA Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE DECIR LA INFORMACION QUE TE PEDI,EL DRAGON AZUL ME DIJO QUE LO DIRIAS HOY ESPERO QUE NO DEMORES, A Y... UNA ULTIMA COSA: SI ME FALLAS TE MATO" termino de susurrarle y se fue a su sitio; El DRAGON ROJO fue corriendo a ayudar a el DRAGON BLANCO y la llevo hasta su respectivo lugar*

#En la mesa#

DRAGON NEGRO: Todos han mejorado, estoy sorprendida por sus habilidades... la ultima vez los deje exparcidos por el mundo, ¿Cuantos CLANES han asesinado? hasta ahora... - Dijo mirando a todos

DRAGON CELESTE: 2... - Dijo un poco nerviosa

DRAGON MORADO: 3 - Dijo con mucha seguridad y firmeza

DRAGON PLOMO: 3 - Dijo muy tranquilo

DRAGON VERDE: 3, Me tome vacaciones en PARIS por eso no avanze mucho - Dijo muy tranquila

DRAGON AMARILLO: 3 - Dijo con firmeza

DRAGON ROSADO: 4 - Dijo muy segura

DRAGON NARANJA: 4 - Dijo seria

DRAGON ROJO: 4 - Dijo muy segura - Yo no me telaje como otras... - Dijo señalando al DRAGON VERDE

DRAGON BLANCO: Voy por el TERCERO y CUARTO - Dijo seria

DRAGON MARRON: 5 - Dijo muy serio

DRAGON AZUL: 5 - Dijo algo tranquilo

DRAGON NEGRO: Buen avanze... aunque aun les falta - Dijo viendo por la ventana

DRAGON CELESTE: Tu cuantos DRAGON NEGRO - Dijo en un tono muy dulce

*TODOS cruzaron miradas y luego miraron al DRAGON NEGRO*

DRAGON NEGRO: 10... - Dijo seria pero en la voz se le noto algo de tristeza - Bien..., cambiemos de tema, DRAGON BLANCO... ¿No tienes algo que decir? - Dijo mirando al DRAGON BLANCO muy seriamente

DRAGON BLANCO: Si... es sobre el CLAN en el que estoy ahora - Todos la miraron sorprendidos (Excepto el DRAGON NEGRO y el DRAGON AZUL) - La ultima vez El DRAGON NEGRO me vio robando con el CLAN un liquido verde brillante, le dicen MUTAGENO, descubri que lo quieren para hacer un ejercito de MUTANTES NINJA

DRAGON PLOMO: Si lo usaramos seriamos poderosos... - Dijo en un tono de fantasia

*TODOS miraron con una cara de idiota al DRAGON PLOMO*

DRAGON NEGRO: Dato interesante, no el tuyo DRAGON PLOMO esa idea es orrible aunque no la descarto para cosas futuras, podriamos ser muy poderosos, eso lo veremos cuando dominemos el mundo... DRAGON BLANCO averigua mas y has lo todo hasta lo imposible para que el LIDER del CLAN del PIE, OROKU SAKI no consiga ese ejercito de MUTANTES

* * *

**Hasta aqui nomas llega ... yeiii terkine AKATSUKI Parte 3 xD ahora a lo masss dificil xD :OK NO: Como di que habra AxDxOC el siguiente cap habra DxOC pero creo que hare que ABRIL este con DONNIE ... bueno eso ya lo vere luego solo aviso nomas...**

**¿SE MOLESTARIAN O NO? (NO SE OLVIDEN DE RESPONDER... [ME REFIERO A LA PREGUNTA DE ARRIBA QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA xD {CREO QUE YA ENTENDIERON}])**

**Bueno... ADIOS!**

**PD: Antes de que lo olvide les recomiendo la historia en ingles pero super buena: NEW LIFE HAS MIWA - TMNT ALI 3**


	18. Sentimientos

**Holaa... jejeje xD no me demore mucho la verda esq no hago nada YA EMPEZARON MIS CLASES ¡BUA! ¡BUA!**

**Para **MariaGutierrez**:** No te preocupes... si los conoceran (TODOS) pero mas adelante y si puedo hacer que se enamore de el pero no se si podria aver un romance... bueno de hay se vera...; Y si te dedicare un capitulo y sera el siguiente pero como aun no lo empiezo y solo tengo el inicio planeado termino este y avanzare el otro :) ^^ TE LO PROMETO...

**Para **Pony29**: **Me gusta tu idea ^^ no se que les parecera a los demas

**Para **Danita159: Si tu no dices lo que te paso y porque no puedes escribir mucho lo dire yo...

**xD bueno sin nada mas que decir avanzare el cap :3**

**PD: LA IDEA ES ESTA: "QUE DONNIE SE DE CUENTA QUE SOLO LE GUSTA HANA PORQUE SE PARECE A ABRIL Y QUE AL FINAL SE QUEDE CON ABRIL" ¿QUE LES PARECE? ¿LA PONGO O NO? ESPERO SUS VOTOS A Y... SI ES ESA IDEA SE QUEDARA CON ABRIL (CONSTE)**

* * *

#En el edificio abandonado#

- La reunion termino - Dijo el DRAGON NEGRO parandose seguida por los demas - En un mes habra otra aqui mismo, NO - FALTEN - Dijo acercandose al DRAGON BLANCO - Esa marca significa algo - Dijo susurrandole al odio y agarrandose el brazo derecho cubierto por metal - No sobreviviras si me fallas... IBUKI... - Dicho eso desaparecio

- Lo se... - Dijo el DRAGON BLANCO mirando su brazo derecho cubierto por metal blanco

#En las alcantarillas#

- Tenemos que hacer el patrullaje nocturno - Dijo LEO acercandose a los demas

*Los chicos salieron para hacer su patrullaje nocturno*

#En las calles de NEW YORK#

*TODOS los DRAGONES salieron encapuchados y con casacas para que cubrieran su armadura... mientras que el DRAGON BLANCO se fue por las azoteas*

Con las TORTUGAS...

- Nos separaremos para cubrir mas campo - Dijo LEO mirando a sus hermanos y en tono serio

- Si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamar por el T-PHONE - Dijo DONNIE sacando su T-PHONE y señalandolo

*TODOS los demas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a un lugar diferente por su cuenta*

Con el DRAGON BLANCO...

*Ella estaba llorando, le dolian las heridas que le hizo el DRAGON NEGRO*

- Maldita marca... - Dijo el DRAGON BLANCO furiosa y aun llorando - Por que jure... - Dijo arrepentida y callendo de rodillas al suelo - Si te dejo ir, apareceras... si quiero que te vallas, volveras... si te digo adios, regresaras... yo no puedo mas... - Dijo aun llorando y llorando se paro y se saco el metal de su brazo derecho mostrando una benda que cubria desde su mano hasta el codo - No puedo mas... quiero que te vallas... - Dijo sacandose el ventaje dejando ver un tatuaje de un DRAGON BLANCO con ojos rojos que brillaban y que rodeaban su brazo - Vete y se libre, no regreses nunca mas..., marchate ya - Dijo estirando la mano y el tatuaje empezó a avanzar hasta la puntas de sus dedos y luego salió un DRAGON BLANCO real y que se acerco a HANA - Mi querido amigo - Dice acariciando la cabeza del DRAGON - Te quiero... - Dice abrazandolo - Hazme un favor - Mira a los ojos al DRAGON - Destruye la ciudad... - Dice con odio y furiosa

*HANA alzo su mano señalando el cielo mientras que el DRAGON subia, luego HANA señaló la ciudad el DRAGON la miró y se dirijió a la ciudad dispuesto a destruirla, pero para poder controlar el poder de ese DRAGON tienes que estar concentrada o concentrado si no el DRAGON desaparece*

- Cumpleme ese favor... Destruye a todos... - Dice HANA con una mirada fria mientras que el DRAGON se iba acercando... acercando... mas y mas a la ciudad

* * *

**- ¿Y porque hoy habra HANAxDONNIE y no DONNIE y YO? - Pregunta ABRIL abrazando a DONNIE y con una cara triste**

**- Aig... Mira tal vez te quedes con el ... - Digo poniendo cara de almohada y algo aburrida**

**- ¿Y yo que? ¿Me quedo sola? - Pregunta HANA algo molesta y cruzando los brazos**

**- Mira... DRAGON BLANCO... No tenemos tiempo para relaciones, yo nunca he tenido una en mi vida - Dice el DRAGON NEGRO con los brazos cruzados**

**- ¿Así? No sera porque no recuerdas nada... - Dice HANA con una sonrisa maliciosa**

**- De... ¿De que hablas? - Pregunta el DRAGON NEGRO algo asustada**

**- Puede que SCARLETT - Dice HANA señalandome mientras yo ponia cara de ¿EH? ¿YO QUE? A MI NO ME METAS O LAS PAGARAS CARO - Aún no haiga puesto en el FIC que se tu vida - Insinua con la misma sonrisa en su rostro**

**- Si yo no la se tu menos... - Dice el DRAGON NEGRO volteando la cara**

**- Animo DRAGON NEGRO no me digas que no sabes la verdad - Dice HANA ****con la misma sonrisa y acercandose al DRAGON NEGRO mientras que ella se alejaba**

**- No se de que estas hablando... - Dice el DRAGON NEGRO con algo de miedo y corriendo hacia las azoteas**

**- Okey... eso fue raro - Digo viendo como el DRAGON NEGRO se va y HANA se acerca hacia mi mientras que yo la veo raro**

**- Continua... - Dice HANA agarrando mis manos y poniéndolas en el teclado**

**- Te largas HANA! - Grito alterada - Para que el proximo capitulo sea para MariaGuitierrez tengo que escribir bastante asi que o dejas de interrumpir o te saco a patadas de mi casa - Digo ya furiosa**

**HANA: Ya... ya... - Dice alejandose de mi**

**- Perdon Maria hare lo que sea para poder lo publucar pero prometo que lo publicare tal vez tarde pero lo hare - Digo sonriendo como idiota - Bien ... como creo que ya jo hay interrupciones seguire - Digo a punto de presionar una letra**

**- Publica lo que paso con GIAN en el cole fue la cagada ... - Dice JENNY sonriendome mientras que yo le muestro una cara de pocos amigos - Bueno ya ya... me voy - Dice un poco molesta**

* * *

- ¡HANA! - Grita DONNIE mirando sorprendido y aterrado a HANA

- DONNIE... - Dice HANA casi susurrando mientras que el DRAGON desaparece y ella cae hacia atras pero DONNIE la atrapa

- HANA... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta DONNIE preocupado agarrando a HANA en el aire

- Si... - Dice HANA devil intentando pararse pero se vuelve a caer

- HANA... No te esfuerces puedes lastimarte - Dice DONNIE preocupado ayudando a HANA a pararse

- Perdoname... pero me tengo que ir - Dice apoyandose en una pared para que pueda caminar

- No puedes, estas devil... - Dice preocupado mirandola algo trizte

*HANA no le hizo caso y se fue*

* * *

**Sinceramente no se si les guste el cap porque a mi no ¬¬**

**- Esta bonito ^^ - Dice ABRIL haciendo que yo este a punto de estallar en furia**

**- Kyaa! Por tu culpa no puedo pasar un lindo rato con DONNIE - Dice HANA muy molesta**

**Bueno... bueno... bueno... hasta aqui nomas llega se que hay errores gramaticales/ortograficos pero es igual xD bueno bye bye...**


End file.
